Evie and Josh - Changes
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Evie and Josh at university, but they've never met, until now...
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been in my head for a while now, so here goes. Enjoy…**

EVIE'S POV:

Today was the day I was leaving Summer Bay for university in the city. I was going to be studying media, creative arts and communications. Taking one last look around my bedroom, sighing heavily as I saw it was pretty much bare, all my stuff packed up in boxes and packed into my Auntie Hannah's car, I made my way out of the room, shutting the door behind me…

"How you doing?" Hannah questioned as I walked into the hallway

"Not bad," I replied, smiling at her warmly "just nervous."

"You'll be absolutely fine." she assured me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder

"I'm just gonna miss you…" I admitted "and Uncle Zac, and Oscar."

"We're gonna miss you too, but we're either a phone call or a short bus ride away." she informed me "It's not as if you're gonna be a million miles away."

"I suppose," I sighed "promise me you'll keep me up to date on how you're going? I don't wanna miss a thing with this little one."

"I promise." she assured me "This one is gonna know and love you, trust me."

"Car's all packed." Uncle Zac informed us as he and Oscar made their way back inside "You two okay?"

Auntie Hannah and I both nodded our heads…

"We'd better get on the road then," Hannah proclaimed "if we're going to beat the traffic."

"Come here…" Oscar sighed, moving over to me, hugging me tightly "I'm gonna miss you!"

"I'll miss you more. Who else am I gonna bully and wind up?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"There'll be someone, I'm sure." he replied "I'll text you when I finish work, see how you're going."

"How about you phone instead?" I suggested

"Okay, I'll phone." he informed me, chuckling softly "Good luck!"

"Thank you." I replied as Auntie Hannah, Uncle Zac and I made our way out of the front door

Not long after Auntie Hannah and Uncle Zac had left me after we'd found my dorm room, my roommate arrived, the door banging against the wall as she made her way in. Moving into the hallway, I inhaled and exhaled a breath as she looked up…

"Stupid traffic!" she proclaimed as she dumped her stuff by the door

"Do you need a hand?" I questioned

"No, I'm good." she assured me "Thanks though. I'm Maddy, and you are?"

"Evie." I informed her "Evie Macguire. Nice to meet you."

"Maddy Osborne, nice to meet you too." she greeted me, shaking my outstretched hand "So which room's mine?"

Smiling at her warmly, I made my way down the corridor and pushed open a door… "This one."

"Not a patch on my room back at home." she admitted

"I'm sure once you've got all your stuff in and unpacked, it'll feel a bit more like home." I replied

"Yeah, maybe," she sighed "sorry for being such a downer, I was pretty much forced into coming."

"It's fine," I assured her "what did you want to do?"

"I wanted to stay where I was living, working where I was working, seeing my friends every day, but it's something that my boyfriend's here too." she replied "You'll be meeting him later by the way; he's just getting settled into his room."

"Looking forward to it." I informed her "Can I get you a tea?"

"Yes please." she stated "So what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked as she followed me into the kitchen

"Are you in a relationship?" she inquired, jumping up onto the worktop

"No," I informed her "and I'm not looking either. I want to focus on my studies."

"What course are you taking?" she asked

"Media, creative arts and communications," I replied "you?"

"Sport," she informed me "I want to get my personal trainer's qualification, and then maybe open my own gym one day."

I smiled at her warmly as she finished speaking… "Milk?"

"No thanks. Just one sugar." she replied

Handing her the mug a minute later, I leant against the worktop and took a sip of my own drink… "So I guess this is home for the next year then."

"Yep…" she sighed "So we need to make the most of it and make it ours."

**So Maddy is Evie's roommate, and I bet you can all guess who her boyfriend's going to be, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

EVIE'S POV:

I'd now been at university for three weeks, and things were going good. Maddy and I got along well, as did me and her boyfriend, Josh, who turned out to be taking the same journalism course as me. Making my way into the bathroom that morning to sort myself out before heading for my first lecture of the day, I reached for my cleanser, opening it to squeeze some onto my hand, none coming out…

"Maddy…" I called

"Everything okay?" she questioned

"Yeah, fine," I replied "have you been using my cleanser?"

"I knew I had to replace something!" she proclaimed "Sorry, Evie."

I sighed and shut my eyes before exhaling a breath… "It's fine. When do you think you'll be able to replace it?"

"Tomorrow," she informed me "I've got lectures all day and then Josh and I are going out for dinner."

"Okay." I replied

"I'm sorry, Evie." she admitted, smiling at me apologetically as I went to shut the bathroom door

Reciprocating her smile, I shut the door and continued to get organised, making my way out of the bathroom and into my bedroom a few minutes later…

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way to Maddy and Evie's dorm room that morning, knocking on the door, Maddy opening it a couple of moments later…

"Hey," she greeted me as she moved aside to let me in "you okay?"

"Hey," I mirrored "fine, just shattered. I was up till 1am finishing an assignment."

"Evie was up till late doing some work too," she informed me as we made our way down the hallway and into the living room, seeing her books and folders scattered on the coffee table "I mean look at that, how much of a nerd does she wanna be?"

Maddy and I turned as we heard Evie clear her throat, moving past us and into the room, picking up her folders that sat on the coffee table…

"I didn't mean anything by it, Evie." Maddy admitted

"Okay," she replied "are you both ready to go?"

"You two go ahead and I'll see you both later," Maddy informed us "I still have to finish getting organised."

Nodding our heads in understanding, I motioned for Evie to leave the room first, following her down the hallway and out of the front door, shutting it behind us…

"Maddy really didn't mean what she said, y'know…" I informed her as we walked

"I don't really care what Maddy means or doesn't mean." she admitted "All I care about is my study and getting a good grade at the end of the two years we're here for."

"I'm hoping some of your influence will rub off on Maddy…" I sighed

"Yeah, she doesn't have that get up and go work ethic, does she?" she questioned

"She would've been happy for us both to stay in Yabbie Creek and do what we always did. Me, I wanna branch out and explore new opportunities, I mean, like this place, it's crazy but great, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." she replied "But one thing that does drive me crazy is the fact that Maddy uses my stuff without permission…"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's nothing, just boring roommate stuff." she informed me "Come on, let's get our head in the game and focus on nailing this assignment, yeah?"

"Yeah." I replied, smiling at her warmly

**Will Maddy's behaviour continue, and if so, what will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

EVIE'S POV:

Lectures had finished for the day, so Josh and I made our way back to my dorm room so he could pick up Maddy and take her out for dinner. Arriving in our building, we walked down the corridor to the door and I heard loud music sounding from inside the room. Glancing at Josh quickly, I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door, making my way through to the living room and switching the TV off…

"Hey!" Maddy proclaimed

"Have you been here all day?" I questioned, looking at her surroundings, an empty plate, bowl and glass sat on the coffee table beside her

She nodded her head...

"What about your lectures?" Josh asked

She shrugged her shoulders in reply… "I couldn't be bothered."

"Look at the state of this place," I sighed as I walked into the kitchen "Maddy!"

"Chill out, will you?" she questioned "It's just a bit of mess. I'll clean it up when I get back from dinner with Josh."

"We're not going." he informed her

"What?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"We're not going." he replied "I think we need to talk…"

"I'll leave you guys to it then…" I stated, making my way past them and through to my bedroom

JOSH'S POV:

I heard Evie's bedroom door shut behind her and ran my hands over my face...

"What's wrong?" Maddy asked

"What's wrong? You're really asking me that? As if you don't know!" I proclaimed

"Am I supposed to?" she questioned

"Do you remember what you said to me when we came up here?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "You said that you'd give this a shot even though it wasn't what you wanted…"

"And I have," she replied "but this isn't what I want, Josh. I don't want to be here."

"Go home then." I stated "Pack up your things, throw in the towel with your course and go home."

"What about you?" she asked

"What about me?" I questioned

"You'd come with me, wouldn't you?" she inquired

"No," I replied "I'm enjoying it here. I'm enjoying my course and I'm enjoying the new adventure."

"Seriously?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "You'd let me pack up my things and go home without you?"

"Yes," I informed her "I want to be here, and you don't, so if you're not even gonna try, then you shouldn't be here wasting people's time."

EVIE'S POV:

I heard the front door shut a while later. Setting my laptop on my desk, I made my way out of my bedroom and walked down the hallway, finding Maddy tidying up the living room…

"Do you want some help?" I questioned

"No thanks. I made the mess, I'll clean it up." she informed me

"Is everything okay between you and Josh?" I inquired

"Not really," she admitted, sighing heavily "he says I've got some big decisions to make about my future and he's right, I have."

"Such as?" I asked

"Whether I want to be here or not." she informed me "Because I don't know whether I do."

I smiled at her sympathetically… "Well you'd better make your mind up, sooner rather than later."

"Where are you going?" she questioned as I turned to make my way back down the hallway

"I've got to get to work." I informed her as I turned back to her "I'll see you later."

"Evie, if you see Josh, can you tell him I'm sorry?" she inquired

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly, making my way back into my room to grab my things before leaving our dorm room, shutting the door behind me…

JOSH'S POV:

I sat in the campus café, nursing a cup of coffee when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I came face-to-face with Evie…

"Hey," I greeted her "what are you doing here?"

"Working," she informed me "are you done with that?"

I nodded my head and handed the cup to her, watching her as she continued to clear the table I was sat at…

"Have you spoken to Maddy?" I asked

"Yeah," she replied "she asked me to tell you she's sorry if I saw you so there, I have done."

"She can't just say sorry and expect everything to be okay." I sighed

"Listen, I can't chat right now as I have to finish off here, but when I'm done, we could go for a walk into the city and get something to eat if you fancy it?" she suggested

"Yeah, I'd like that." I informed her

"Great," she replied "I'll be done in an hour or so."

**Are both Evie and Josh blurring the lines?**


	4. Chapter 4

EVIE'S POV:

I finished up my shift and made my way over to Josh, him looking up from his phone as I reached him…

"Ready?" he questioned

"Yeah, if you are?" I inquired

"I am." he informed me "Let's go."

Smiling at him warmly, I followed him out of the coffee shop and to the exit of the university, walking the ten minutes into the city centre…

"Where's good around here?" Josh asked as we continued to walk

"Crisp is probably the best," I replied "I love it in there. Their burgers are to die for!"

"Lead the way!" he proclaimed

Beginning to walk again, I led him to the Telstra food court, getting into the queue…

"Evie…" he spoke as we stood in a comfortable silence as we waited in line

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Thanks for this." he replied, smiling at me warmly

"For what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"This, being a friend when I really need one." he admitted "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," I replied "anytime."

Smiling at me warmly once again, we continued to move forward, both of us ordering our food, making our way to a table…

"What do you think Maddy will do?" I asked as our food was set down in front of us

He shrugged his shoulders in reply… "Usually I know exactly what she's thinking, but now, I have no idea. I want her to make a go of this and make something of herself because she's so clever, but she hasn't got the willpower."

"What will you do if she does decide to quit?" I questioned

"What do you mean?" he inquired

"Will you go with her?" I asked

"No, and she knows I won't." he informed me "This is important to me and I'm enjoying myself, and besides, my parents have sacrificed a lot for me to be here. I'm not gonna let them down."

I smiled warmly as he spoke… "Well I for one am glad you have no plans to leave."

"You'd miss me, wouldn't you?" he inquired

"Yeah," I admitted "Who am I gonna sit through boring communications lectures with if you go?"

"Don't!" he begged "I'm dreading the two hours we've got tomorrow."

"Please don't remind me!" I proclaimed, sighing heavily "But you want to know the good thing?"

"Yes." he replied

"Music." I informed him "Just plug your headphones in and you're away. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've got sauce on your chin," he informed me, chuckling softly "here, I'll get it."

Watching him, he leant forward and wiped the sauce from my chin, wiping his fingers clean on the serviette by the side of his plate. Smiling at him warmly, we continued to eat, a comfortable silence falling over us…

JOSH'S POV:

"Put that away!" I proclaimed as Evie and I made our way to the counter to pay

"What?" she questioned

"Your purse, put it away." I informed her

"I need to…" she began

"This is my treat. It's the least I can do given you've listened to my problems for the last hour-and-a-half." I replied

"You really don't have to." she admitted

"I know I don't, but I want to, so put it away." I stated

Smiling at me warmly, she put her purse back into her handbag and zipped it up, both of us moving to the counter so I could pay the bill…

EVIE'S POV:

"Ah, there you are." Maddy proclaimed as Josh and I walked back into our dorm room "I've cooked."

"We've eaten already." Josh informed her

"You have?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at us both

"Yeah, we went into the city after I finished work." I informed her

"Oh, okay. It'll keep till tomorrow." she replied

"Y'know, the walk back has actually made me hungry again," I admitted "can you plate me some up please?"

"You don't have to eat if you're not really hungry." she informed me

"Maddy's right, Evie…" Josh spoke as he stood behind me

"No, I want some." I assured her, smiling at her warmly

JOSH'S POV:

I watched as Evie left the room and made her way down the hallway to dump her bag and moved into the kitchen, pressing my lips against Maddy's cheek…

"About earlier…" I began

"Don't," she begged "I've made my choice."

"You have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, I'm staying put." she replied "I'm gonna make you proud."

"I am proud." I admitted, smiling at her warmly "You won't regret this by the time graduation comes around and you're holding your diploma."

Reciprocating my smile, she moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, mine sliding around her waist… "Are you gonna stay tonight?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I need to be getting back to start an assignment. I'll see you in the morning and I'll walk you to your first lecture."

"Okay." she replied, pressing her lips against mine softly

EVIE'S POV:

"See you tomorrow, Evie." Josh shouted from the hallway as I got changed into my pyjamas

"I thought you'd be staying?" I asked, quickly pulling my t-shirt over my head

"No, better get started on that assignment with no distractions." he informed me "I know, how about we compare notes tomorrow morning when I've walked Maddy to her lecture?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied

"Okay, I'll meet you in the coffee shop at 9:30am?" he suggested

"See you there." I informed him

Making my way out of my bedroom as Maddy shut the door behind Josh as he left; I followed her down the hallway and into the kitchen…

"It's so nice that you and Josh get along so well," she sighed contentedly as she handed me the bowl of stir fry she'd made, both of us taking seats on the sofa

"He's a great guy. You're very lucky to have him." I informed her

"I know." she replied, smiling at me warmly "He makes me want to be a better person. Before I met him I wasn't in a very good place…"

"You're in a better place now, and that's what matters." I admitted

"Yeah, thanks to Josh." she sighed "I don't know what I'd do without him."

**What are you thinking so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

JOSH'S POV:

I arrived outside Maddy and Evie's dorm room one morning a few weeks later, ready to walk with them like most days to lecture. Knocking, I waited for an answer, Evie appearing before me a minute later…

"Hey, come in!" she greeted me, moving aside, shutting the door behind me "Maddy, Josh is here."

As we began to walk down the hallway, her bedroom door opened and we both saw she was still in her pyjamas…

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't feel too good," she admitted "I think I'm gonna have to stay here."

"Okay, get back to bed and rest and I'll see you when lectures are done." I informed her, kissing her forehead softly "Go on, off you go."

Smiling at us both weakly, she made her way back into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, Evie making her way into the living room, me following…

"Looks like it's just you and me, Macguire." I proclaimed

"Looks like it," she replied "what did I do wrong?"

"Harsh!" I informed her, feigning a gasp, a smirk on my face as I spoke

"You know I don't mean it, idiot." she chuckled "Come on, let's go!"

EVIE'S POV:

"Done!" I proclaimed, clicking print on the library computer I'd been sat at for the past two hours "Now all I need to do is get it handed in and then I can start getting organised to go home for half-term."

"Me too." Josh replied as he followed me to the printer "Are you excited about heading home?"

"Yes, so much." I admitted "I can't wait to see my Auntie, Uncle and brother and see how my Aunt's getting on with her pregnancy."

He smiled at me warmly as I took my assignment from the printer…

"What?" I inquired

"Family means a lot to you, doesn't it?" he questioned

"Yeah, it means everything." I informed him "Yes we have our fallings out and we drive each other crazy, but ultimately we love each other. I don't know what I'd do without them. What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we moved back to our computers

"What are your family like?" I inquired as we began to pack up

"They're great," he admitted "Mum was the one who pushed me to come here, and I'm glad she did."

"Because you wouldn't have met me and then your university life would suck!" I replied

"Oh yeah, that's the reason." he chuckled

"Good to know." I informed him, both of us making our way out of the library

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I made our way back to her dorm room. Opening the door, we made our way inside, finding Maddy dancing around the living room…

"Someone's feeling better!" I proclaimed over the music as it played loudly from the TV

"Josh!" she gasped, reaching for the remote and switching off the TV "I didn't think you guys would be back yet."

"Obviously." I replied "Our last lecture was cancelled so we came back here to check on you instead of doing some extra study. I don't know why we bothered…"

"Josh, I'm sorry," she sighed "I really am."

"You always say that." I informed him "You were doing so well, so what happened?"

"I wasn't doing well," she admitted, licking her lips "I was failing every assignment."

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it." Evie informed us

"No, you don't have to go." I replied

"I do. I've gotta get organised for work." she admitted, smiling at me warmly "I'll see you guys later."

I turned back to Maddy as Evie left the room and sighed heavily, running my hands over my face… "Why lie to me?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me," she informed me "you thought I was doing so well but I wasn't, I'm not doing well. I think I'm just gonna quit."

"What?" I inquired

"I'm failing, so if I stay on the course, I'm just wasting everybody's time, and if I carry on, I'll be most likely kicked off anyway, so I may as well just do it and get it over with." she explained

"What are you going to do if you do throw in the towel then?" I questioned

"I don't know," she admitted "go back home, see if I can get my old job back."

"You know I'll support you whatever you decide, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "And that's why I love you."

Smiling at her warmly, I moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my lips against hers…

**What will Maddy decide to do? **


	6. Chapter 6

EVIE'S POV:

I arrived at the bus station the following afternoon, setting my suitcase down against a bench as I pulled my phone from my handbag, finding I had a text from Hannah…

"_In the car park, hurry! X"_

Smiling widely as I read her text, I locked my keypad and wheeled my suitcase behind me out of the bus station and to the car park, seeing Hannah's car immediately…

"Sorry if I've kept you waiting," I admitted as I reached her car, her climbing out of the car to hug me tightly "the bus was delayed."

"I've not been here long," she assured me "oh, it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too!" I informed her, hugging her back as she hugged me once again "How's bump?"

"Good," she replied "all's well. We've just started to decorate the nursery."

I smiled at her warmly as she spoke… "Have you found out what you're having?"

Turning, she moved back to her car and pulled something from her handbag. Handing it to me, I opened it, smiling as I saw her most recent scan picture…

"So? Put me out of my misery, what are you and Uncle Zac having?" I questioned

"A girl," she informed me "and if we're lucky, she'll turn out just like you."

"You guys have to take the credit for how I've turned out, so I'm sure your own child will be just as amazing and fantastic as me." I informed her

"Modest too," she replied, chuckling softly "put your suitcase in the boot and let's go!"

"Yes, boss." I proclaimed, mock saluting her as she climbed back into her car, opening the boot for me as she did so

JOSH'S POV:

"_Hope you're having a great time back at home. See you in two weeks x"_

I smiled as I read Evie's text before replying… _"I am. Hope you are too. See you then x"_

"That can't be Maddy?" Mum inquired "The girl's only just left!"

"No, it's a friend off my uni course. Evie." I informed her "She lives in Summer Bay!"

"So she's a proper toff then, I guess?" she questioned

"Not everyone from Summer Bay is a proper toff, Mum." I sighed

"Sorry!" she proclaimed "So, what's this Evie, is it? Like then?"

"She's great." I replied "She's funny and smart, and doesn't take herself too seriously."

"Unlike Maddy," she chuckled, my eyes rolling instantly at her comment "oh, Joshua, lighten up, it was a joke!"

"Not a very funny one…" I informed her

"Okay, I'm sorry," she replied "so, when do we meet Evie then?"

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You say she's a friend from your course, we're not going to have to wait till graduation to meet her, are we?" she inquired

"You want to meet her?" I asked

"Yes, that's what I said." she informed me

"Like really want to meet her?" I questioned "Like the first time you met Maddy, meet her?"

"Yes!" she proclaimed "So, when?"

"I don't know. I'd have to ask her and see if she even wanted to come over first." I replied

"Ask her if she's busy tomorrow night, and if not, then tomorrow night it shall be. What are you waiting for?" she questioned, motioning to my phone in my hands

"What, now?" I inquired

"Yes, now!" she replied

EVIE'S POV:

I'd not long been home when I received a reply from Josh. Smiling at his reply warmly, I put my phone on charge and made my way through to the kitchen, beginning to help Auntie Hannah prepare dinner…

**What will Evie say to Josh's request to come to dinner at his?**


	7. Chapter 7

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way into my bedroom after dinner, seeing my phone was flashing, signalling I had a message. Unplugging my charger, I moved to lie on my bed, unlocking my keypad as I went, seeing the message was from Josh…

"_Hey, only me again, I've got something to ask you, and you can say no if you want to, but Mum's invited you over for dinner tomorrow night if you're not busy. What do you say? X"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I read his text over and over again…

JOSH'S POV:

"Has Evie replied yet?" Mum asked as I helped her clean up after dinner that evening

"Not yet," I replied "she will though, I'm sure."

Smiling at me warmly as she turned to me, she stroked my face and left the room…

EVIE'S POV:

"Auntie Hannah, can I talk to you in private please?" I questioned as I walked back through to the living room a little while later, seeing her and Uncle Zac sat on the sofa watching TV

"Course, is everything okay?" she inquired as she stood up

"I think so…" I admitted, pursing my lips together as we made our way from the room and into my bedroom

"What's up?" she asked as she shut the door behind us

"You remember me telling you about my friend Josh, right?" I questioned

"Maddy's boyfriend?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"That's the one." I informed her

"What about him?" she questioned

"He text me telling me his Mum has invited me over for dinner." I admitted

"Okay. And that's a problem because?" she asked

"What if Maddy reads too much into it?" I questioned

"Why would she? It's just a dinner, isn't it?" she inquired

"Yes!" I proclaimed "I'd never do anything like that…"

"I know, I know, I just had to check." she informed me "I think you should go. He is your friend, after all."

"Okay. I'll tell him yes then. Thanks." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"You're welcome." she stated, hugging me before leaving the room

JOSH'S POV:

"Evie's coming for dinner. What time should I tell her?" I asked

"Is this a new girlfriend?" Andy, my older brother questioned "I knew you and Princess wouldn't last five minutes at uni!"

"Shut up, Andy!" Mum sighed "And half-seven if that's okay with her, love."

Nodding my head, I quickly text Evie back, sitting down on the sofa by Mum's side, waiting for a reply…

EVIE'S POV:

"_Half-seven tomorrow, I'll see you then x"_

"All sorted?" Auntie Hannah questioned as I walked back into the room

"Yeah, I need to be there for half-seven tomorrow evening." I replied

"I'll take you on my way into work then." she informed me "and Zac will pick you up, right?"

"Where from?" Uncle Zac questioned as he walked back into the kitchen, sitting back down next to Auntie Hannah

"From Josh's," I informed him "he's a friend from university and his Mum has invited me over for dinner."

"That's fine," he replied "just let me know his address and when you're ready to be picked up."

"Thanks." I stated "I'm gonna head to bed. Night."

"Night." they mirrored in unison as I made my way out of the room and through to my bedroom

**How will dinner at the Barrett house go?**


	8. Chapter 8

EVIE'S POV:

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Hannah's voice inquired as I stood at my wardrobe, trying to choose what to wear

"Yeah," I replied "help!"

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Can you help me pick something to wear? I don't want to look as if I've made too much of an effort, but I also want to look smart but not too smart. How do I do that?" I questioned

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this wasn't just a causal dinner…" she chuckled

"Hannah, not helping…" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Sorry," she replied, clearing her throat as she made her way over to me "okay, let's take a look…"

Sitting down on the end of my bed, Hannah began to make her way through my wardrobe and I silently thanked God that I'd left some clothes here for when I came home when she pulled a dress out...

"I've always liked this on you…" she informed me

"Don't you think a dress is a bit too much?" I inquired

"No, not at all." she replied "You'll look smart but not as if you've made too much of an effort, which was the look you wanted to go for. It's perfect!"

I took it from her and moved across to my mirror, holding it up against my body…

"So?" Hannah asked

"Can you get my black jewelled flats out please?" I questioned

Smiling at me warmly, she bent down and picked them from the bottom of my wardrobe, moving over to me as I pulled the dress onto my body…

"You look gorgeous." she informed me, handing me my shoes "What are you going to do about your make up and hair?"

"I was going to leave my hair down, and just put a little bit of make up on. Do you think that'll be okay?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "I'll leave you to finish getting ready. I'll see you in the living room in half-an-hour, yeah?"

"Yeah." I replied, smiling at her warmly as she walked out of the room

JOSH'S POV:

"What are you wearing?" Mum questioned as I walked into the kitchen

"A t-shirt and jeans." I informed her

"Very funny," she replied "but you're cutting it fine, aren't you?"

"Cutting it fine for what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Don't tell me you've forgotten Evie's coming for dinner?" she asked

"No, but I didn't know it was one of those making an effort type meals." I replied

"You could at least put a shirt on." she sighed

"Why are you so keen to make a good impression?" I questioned

"Yabbie Creek and Summer Bay may not be that far away from each other, but they're very different communities," she replied "I don't want Evie thinking bad of us."

"Mum, Evie's not one to judge, so just relax, yeah?" I inquired "And she won't care whether I'm wearing a t-shirt or a shirt, trust me."

EVIE'S POV:

Auntie Hannah pulled up onto the kerb outside of Josh's house and I exhaled a breath as I undid my seatbelt…

"Nervous?" she asked

"Terrified," I admitted "I know what some people from around here think of Summer Bay and the people in it, what if Josh's family think the same?"

"I'm sure they won't," she replied "you're funny, witty, smart and beautiful, so go and have a nice evening, and remember to text Zac when you're ready to leave."

"Okay." I stated "Thanks for the pep talk. Have a good shift."

"Thanks, and any time." she informed me as I climbed out of the car and watched her drive off

Turning back to face Josh's, I inhaled and exhaled a breath before making my way up the driveway…

JOSH'S POV:

"You've not forgotten to tell me anything, have you?" Mum asked as a knock at the front door sounded

"Such as?" I questioned as I made my way through to the hallway to answer it

"Like what food Evie likes, what food she doesn't like. Oh it doesn't matter, open the door!" she proclaimed

Shaking my head at her as she made her way back into the kitchen, I opened the front door, smiling warmly at Evie as she appeared…

"Hey, come in." I greeted her

"Hey," she mirrored "thanks. And can I ask you something quickly?"

"Course you can, what is it?" I questioned as I shut the door as she walked in

"Do I look okay?" she inquired "I'm really nervous…"

"You look great." I informed her "and there's no need to be. Everything will be fine. Come on, come through…"

EVIE'S POV:

I followed Josh down the hallway and through to the kitchen, standing next to him as he stopped…

"Mum, this is Evie, Evie this is my Mum, Debbie." Josh informed me

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Barrett." I greeted her

"Call me Debbie, love," she replied "no need for formalities here. Would you like a drink?"

"Please." I informed her

"What would you like?" she questioned

"Just a juice will be fine, thanks." I replied

"Ah, I forgot it was meet the new girlfriend night!" an unfamiliar voice proclaimed as Debbie handed me my drink a minute later "And here was me thinking you'd go for another blonde, Joshy…"

"Andy…" Debbie sighed "Sorry about my eldest son, Evie."

"It's fine." I assured her "It's nice to meet you, Andy."

"Nice to meet you too." he mirrored "Do I have time to shower before dinner, Mum?"

"Yeah, as long as you hurry. Your Dad's gonna want one too." she informed him

Nodding his head in understanding, he kissed her cheek and hurried up the stairs…

"Honey, I'm home!" another unfamiliar voice proclaimed as Josh led me to the table

"Hi, love." Debbie greeted a man I assumed was Josh's Dad as he walked into the room "We've got company…"

"Ah, yes, I remember. Evie, isn't it?" the man questioned

"Yes, nice to meet you, Mr. Barrett." I greeted him

"Call me John, love." he replied "What are we eating, Deb?"

"Roast chicken and all the trimmings. I hope you're a meat fan, Evie?" she inquired

"Yeah, I am." I informed her

"Good, good." she replied

JOSH'S POV:

Dinner was well underway when a knock at the front door sounded. Per Mum and Dad's request, Andy made his way through from the room and into the hallway to open it, Evie and I stopping eating to look at each other as we heard Maddy's voice…

"Come on through, Princess!" Andy chuckled as he walked back into the room

"Sorry, I didn't realise you guys were in the middle of…" she began as Andy sat back down at the table "Evie, what are you doing here?"

"I invited her." Mum informed her "She's Josh's friend and we wanted to get to know her."

"Right," she replied "well I'll leave you all to it then."

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I stood up from the table "Maddy, wait!"

EVIE'S POV:

"I should go…" I admitted as Josh hurried after Maddy

"No, you don't have to, sweetheart." Debbie replied "You're a guest in our home, and if Maddy can't understand that, then that's on her. Don't feel uncomfortable. Would you like dessert?"

"Are you sure I'm okay to stay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes." she assured me "So, dessert, yes or no?"

"Yes please." I informed her, smiling at her warmly "In fact, I'll help you."

"Thanks, love." she replied as I helped collect the plates together and followed her into the kitchen

JOSH'S POV:

"Maddy, wait!" I sighed as I continued after her as she made her way down the driveway

"Do you realise how much of an idiot you've made me look?" she questioned as I ran ahead of her, stopping in front of her

"What? How have I done that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"You can't even see it!" she proclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air "Your Mum and Evie seem to be getting along well?"

"Is this because you and her don't get along?" I asked

"Well done, Sherlock!" she replied, sighing heavily "Your Mum has wanted rid of me for ages, and inviting Evie to dinner is the perfect way to do it."

"You're being paranoid," I informed her "Evie and I don't see each other like that, and that is the last thing on my Mum's mind."

"Just go back and have dinner, Josh, and I'll see you tomorrow." she sighed

"Maddy…" I called after her as she moved past me and made her way down the street

EVIE'S POV:

Josh walked back into the room just as me and his Mum were setting dessert on the table. Looking at him as he looked at me as he moved to sit back down, I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"Banana fritters, your favourite, love." Debbie informed him

"Thanks." he replied as I took my seat next to him again

JOSH'S POV:

I felt bad for not having spoken to Evie as the five of us ate dessert and as I made my way back out of my bedroom, I walked back through to the living room where we'd all congregated to find her not there…

"Where's Evie, Mum?" I questioned

"Waiting outside for her Uncle to come and get her." she informed me "We said she was more than welcome to wait in here for him but I think she thinks she's outstayed her welcome."

I sighed heavily and reached for my flip flops, pulling them onto my feet before making my way to the front door, finding Evie sat on the porch steps…

"Hey…" I greeted her

EVIE'S POV:

"_Hey…"_

"Talking to me now, are you?" I questioned

"Sorry about that," he admitted as he sat down next to me "Maddy turning up just threw me."

"I guessed." I replied "How am I gonna explain it to her? I bet she's angry, isn't she?"

"More upset and confused," he informed me "she thinks because Mum doesn't like her that she's trying to set me and you up."

"What? That's crazy!" I proclaimed

"I told her that." he replied "But that's her way of thinking about it."

"You don't think your Mum was trying to set us up in some way, do you?" I asked

"Yeah, I do, actually…" he admitted

"You do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as we turned to look at each other

He nodded his head… "She's been banging on at me to find someone new for months, and maybe she's right."

"What?" I inquired

"Maddy hasn't told you yet, well, she hasn't told anyone yet, but she's leaving uni at the beginning of the new term." he informed me

"Why?" I questioned

"She's failing, and she thinks it'd be better to leave before she gets kicked off her course." he replied "And she's not staying in the city, she's moving back here…"

"Wow!" I sighed "And what does that mean for you?"

"What do you mean? I'm not leaving, and Maddy knows I'm not." he informed me

"Are you gonna try long-distance or…?" I inquired

"I wanted to, but now I'm not so sure" he admitted

"Why not?" I asked

"I don't know if she ever told you this, but a couple of months before we started at uni, she cheated on me," he informed me "and I forgave her because I loved her, and that's the reason why Mum wants me to find someone else."

"You said loved. Do you not love her anymore?" I questioned

"I don't know," he sighed, running his hands over his face "part of me does and always will, but part of me can't forgive her for what she did."

I rested my head on his arm, looping my arm through his, quickly moving away as Uncle Zac's car pulled into the driveway…

"That's me." I informed him "Look, about Maddy, I know I can't tell you what to do, but you need to decide whether you love her enough to try and make things work, and if you don't, put each other out of your misery."

"Thanks." he replied, smiling at me warmly as I stood up and turned to him

"Any time." I informed him as he stood up, brushing his lips against my cheek

EVIE'S OUTFIT:

shop/womens/dresses/red-paisley-print-crochet-hem-dress_317840269

**Kinda got carried away here as you can probably tell…**


	9. Chapter 9

EVIE'S POV:

"What's the matter, Evie?" Uncle Zac asked as he drove us home

"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied

"Are you sure? You're quiet. Did something happen at dinner?" he inquired

"Apart from Josh's girlfriend showing up without warning, everything went great." I informed him

"That must've been awkward?" he questioned

"Understatement of the century!" I proclaimed "Look, no offence but I really don't wanna talk about it…"

"Okay," he replied as he pulled into Summer Bay "how about two chocolate milkshakes on me?"

"To take out?" I asked "I really just wanna get home…"

"To take out." he mirrored as he pulled into the diner car park "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Nodding my head in understanding, I pulled my phone from my handbag as it vibrated on my knee, seeing I had a message from Josh…

"_Thanks for listening to me tonight, I really appreciate it. I've got a lot of thinking to do, starting now! X"_

"_Like I said, any time. And you know where I am if you ever want to talk x"_

Smiling, I put my phone back into my handbag, Uncle Zac making his way back to the car a minute later…

"I caught them just as they were closing up," he informed me as he pulled his seatbelt on "talk about lucky, eh?"

"Yeah." I replied, smiling at him warmly as he looked across at me momentarily

The next morning I made my way into the kitchen, seeing Auntie Hannah sat at the table…

"Long night?" I questioned as I moved to the fridge, grabbing the bottle of juice from it

"Yeah," she replied, covering her mouth as she yawned "which is why I'm having this and going to bed. So, come on, spill…"

"There's nothing to tell." I informed her as I poured some juice into a glass

"That's not what Zac said when I spoke to him before he went on his run…" she admitted

"His girlfriend turned up…" I sighed "And it was so, so awkward!"

"Hang on, when you say his girlfriend you mean your uni roommate, right?" she questioned

"Not for much longer. She's leaving at the start of next term so Josh tells me." I replied

"Wow…" she sighed "So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna talk to her?"

"What am I meant to say? Josh's Mum invited me for dinner because she doesn't like you and wants me and her son to be together instead?" I inquired

"Okay, okay, go back a bit. His Mum doesn't like Maddy, and wants you and him to be together?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Pretty much." I informed her "So Josh says anyway. Before they started uni, Maddy slept with someone else and that's why his Mum doesn't like her. She thinks he can do better, and to be honest, so do I."

"Like you, you mean?" she questioned

"What?! God no!" I proclaimed

"Evie, c'mon, who're you trying to kid?" she inquired

"I don't fancy Josh!" I informed her "I don't! We're friends, really good friends." I informed her

"Okay, okay." she replied, holding her hands up in defence "I shall say no more!"

"Thank you." I stated "Now you go and get yourself to bed whilst I go for a shower."

"Yes, boss." she proclaimed, mock saluting me as I stood up from the kitchen table

JOSH'S POV:

After a disastrous meet up with Maddy, I'd arranged to meet Evie on the beach. Sitting on the sand staring out at the clear water, I felt her presence next to me as she sat down…

"Hey, so it didn't go very well with Maddy then, I guess?" she quetioned

"It went horribly," I admitted, sighing heavily "she still thinks that Mum invited you deliberately to set us up."

"Do you think maybe I should try talking to her?" she inquired

"Believe me, that's the last thing you wanna do. She'll rip your head off!" I proclaimed

"I quite like my head, so I think I'll stay away…" she informed me

"Good idea." I replied, chuckling softly "So, what's your plan for the rest of the day?"

She shrugged her shoulders in reply… "I was gonna head back to mine. You could come if you want?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I questioned

"Probably not, but it's a change of scene. It's up to you." she replied

I glanced at my watch and stood up, holding my hands out to her… "Let's go!"

She smiled at me warmly as she took my hands and I helped her to her feet…

"Do you want to walk or get the bus?" she inquired

"Let's walk." I replied

Nodding her head in agreement, we made our way up the beach…

**What will happen when Josh and Evie get back to Evie's?**


	10. Chapter 10

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I made our way onto the porch and I pulled my keys from my handbag and unlocked the front door…

"We're gonna have to be quiet because my… Auntie Hannah, you're up early?" I questioned

"I've got things to do so I set my alarm earlier." she informed me "Who's this?"

"This is Josh." I replied "Josh, this is my Aunt Hannah."

"Nice to meet you." he greeted her

"Nice to meet you too." she mirrored "Right, come on in, both of you."

Smiling at Josh warmly as I turned to glance at him, he followed me inside, me shutting the door behind us…

"Tea, Josh?" Auntie Hannah asked as we both sat down at the kitchen table

"Please." he replied

"Milk? Sugar?" she inquired

"Milk, no sugar, thank you." he informed her

"So what do you two have planned for the afternoon then?" she asked as she set our mugs of tea down in front of us a couple of minutes later

"I think we're just gonna hang out," I admitted "Josh could use the downtime."

She nodded her head in understanding… "Well I'll go and leave you two to it. Will you be here when I get back, Josh?"

"I'm not too sure, why?" he inquired

"I'm just wondering if I should get extra for dinner." she informed him "You're more than welcome to stay."

"It's up to Evie, really…" he replied

"I'm happy for you to stay." I informed him, smiling at him warmly

"Then you're staying!" she proclaimed "Evie, can I have a quick word?"

I nodded my head and excused myself from the room, shutting the living room door to behind me as I followed Auntie Hannah into the hallway…

"He's cute…" she chuckled

"Shush!" I sighed "Can you not, please?"

"What's the matter?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"He had an argument with Maddy before he met me, about me." I informed her

"If that's the case, do you think it was wise to bring him back here?" she asked

"No, probably not, but like I said he needs the downtime." I replied

She smiled at me reassuringly and rubbed my arm up and down… "All you can do is be there for him, as his friend."

"And that's all I'll do." I assured her

"Good girl." she replied, kissing my cheek before heading to the front door "I'll see you both later."

"Bye." I called after her as I shut the door behind her

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I had decided to go for a walk in the fields later that afternoon when my phone started to ring. Apologising, I pulled it from my pocket…

"It's Maddy…" I informed her

"What do you wanna do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I should talk to her…" I admitted

"Answer it then." she replied

"But I don't want to. She's totally overreacting about this whole situation." I informed her, sighing heavily

My phone stopped ringing and a voicemail icon popped up on my phone. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I dialled my voicemail and listened…

"_Josh, it's me. I know you're probably not answering because of what happened earlier and I just want to say I'm sorry. I should've never flown off the handle at you because I know you and Evie are only friends. Call me when you can. I love you."_

I sighed and hung up, shoving my phone back into my pocket…

"Josh?" Evie inquired as I leant against the fence, staring out at the view

"I'm okay." I informed her "Shall we head back?"

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me warmly, both of us turning to walk back to the house

EVIE'S POV:

"Uncle Zac, this is Josh." I informed my Uncle as he walked into the house after finishing work later that afternoon

"Nice to meet you, Josh." he greeted him, holding out his hand for Josh to shake

"Nice to meet you too." Josh mirrored

"Where's Oscar?" I asked as Uncle Zac made his way to the fridge, pressing a kiss to the back of Hannah's head

"He was finishing off at the gym when I last spoke to him." he informed me "He shouldn't be too long I wouldn't have thought."

I nodded my head in understanding… "Is there anything Josh and I can do to help?"

"No thanks." Auntie Hannah replied

"Are we okay to go to my room?" I questioned

"Yeah, of course you are." she informed me "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Smiling at them both warmly, Josh and I left the room, making our way down the hallway and into my bedroom…

"Your Aunt and Uncle seem really cool…" Josh admitted as I shut the door behind us

"They are. They didn't have to but they took Oscar and me in when we were 11." I informed him

"Is that when your parents died?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "They were on their way to pick me and Oscar up from school, but Auntie Hannah turned up instead. They broke the news to us when we got back here and we've been here ever since."

"What do you remember about them?" he asked

"I remember the morning of the accident. Mum dropped us off at the bus stop, told us to have a good day and we said our goodbyes. Then we never saw her again…" I replied

"You don't have to talk about it if it's too hard…" he informed me

"I'm fine, honestly." I assured him, sniffing back the tears

"Is this them?" he questioned, picking up a photo from the mantelpiece above my fire

I nodded my head… "It's one of my favourite photos ever. It was taken not long before the accident."

"What happened?" he inquired

"A car accident," I informed him "Mum went to pick Dad up from work and they were driving to get me and Oscar and someone ran into them. The driver of the other car got 10 years; he was drunk behind the wheel."

"That's something, isn't it?" he questioned "To know the man who killed your parents is getting what he deserves."

"Yeah, it is, but he'll be out soon. I'm 18 now, so it's been 7 years. In 3 years or maybe less, he'll be out roaming the streets. What if he does it again?" I asked

"You can't worry about things like that, because it'll just end up eating you up inside and that's no good for anyone." he replied "Especially not you."

"Have you ever thought about being a counsellor?" I inquired

"Have you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I smirked at him and sighed… "Thanks for listening."

"Any time." he replied

"Evie, Josh, dinner!" Hannah shouted from the kitchen

"Come on!" I proclaimed, smiling at him warmly

**So we know the reason why Evie and Oscar live with their Aunt and Uncle. What do you think is to come next?**


	11. Chapter 11

JOSH'S POV:

"Are you enjoying your course as much as Evie is, Josh?" Hannah asked as she, Zac, Evie, myself and her brother Oscar sat at the kitchen table eating dinner a little while later

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun." I replied "And it's also nice to have someone that you're close to on the same course too. Makes the days go quicker."

She smiled at me warmly… "What's your favourite part? Evie says hers is the journalism side."

"Mine's the media side. I've always wanted to do something within the media industry, I'm just not sure what." I admitted

"Zac works as a teacher, maybe he could help you? Summer Bay High has a great Media Studies programme, doesn't it, Zac?" she inquired

"Yeah it does, and some really great teachers. I could look into it for you, see what I can find out?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"You'd do that for me?" I questioned

"If it's what you want then yes." he replied

"In that case, that'd be great, thank you." I proclaimed "Really, thank you so much."

"No problem." he stated, smiling at me warmly as we went back to eating our meals

EVIE'S POV:

"I'm gonna walk Josh to the bus stop…" I informed Auntie Hannah and Uncle Zac as they stood in the kitchen cleaning up

"Okay," Auntie Hannah replied "but be careful on your way back up here."

"I will." I assured her

Josh said his goodbyes as I pulled my shoes onto my feet, and when I was done we made our way out of the house, Josh shutting the front door behind us…

"I can't believe your Uncle's generosity…" Josh admitted as we walked down the track

"You've obviously made a good impression." I informed him "On both of them. You had them wrapped around your little finger."

He smiled at me warmly as I spoke… "You think?"

"I know." I replied "Here we are…"

"Thanks for inviting me to stay for dinner, Evie, I really appreciate it." he admitted

"You're welcome." I stated "Anything to get you away from the real world, eh?"

"Yeah," he replied "now it's back to reality. Thanks for giving me an afternoon off."

"Any time." I informed him "I better be heading back. Are you gonna be okay waiting?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes. Sharing a hug, I said goodbye and made my way back up the track and back to the house…

JOSH'S POV:

"Josh, is that you?" Mum's voice asked as I walked into the house half-an-hour later

"Yeah, it's me." I informed her as I pulled my shoes off

"Where have you been?" she questioned as she made her way into the hallway "I've been worried sick!"

"Did you not get my text?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Obviously not." she replied "So, where have you been?"

"At Evie's place." I informed her "We went back there after I had another row with Maddy and her Aunt invited me to stay for dinner which I did."

"As long as you had a good time…" she informed me "That's what matters. So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?" I questioned, following her through to the kitchen

"Her house, her Aunt…" she replied

"Her house is lovely and so is her Aunt." I informed her "Mum, you don't think something's gonna happen between me and Evie, do you?"

"Where did that come from?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Good, because nothing is." I replied "She and I are friends, but that's as far as it goes."

"Okay, I get that." she informed me "You'd better ring Maddy soon too. She's been here twice looking for you, and says she's been calling you all afternoon."

Nodding my head in understanding, I pulled my phone from my pocket, sighing as I saw I had 10 missed calls, all with voicemail from Maddy…

"I'm gonna head to bed." I admitted as I locked my keypad again "Night."

"Night, love." she mirrored, kissing my cheek before I made my way out of the room

**So a nice meal at the farmhouse was had, and Josh was welcomed in with open arms, and he's also set his Mum straight that nothing will happen between him and Evie… **


	12. Chapter 12

EVIE'S POV:

The rest of the holidays whizzed by and before I knew it, Auntie Hannah was driving me back to the bus station. Thanking her as we arrived and climbed out of the car, me grabbing my suitcase from the boot, we shared a hug…

"Just think, next time I'm home, you're gonna be a Mum…" I informed her

"I can't believe how quickly it's come around," she admitted "I'm scared!"

"Why? You're gonna be fantastic!" I proclaimed

"First time Mum nerves, sweetheart, and," she informed me "you'll know the feeling one day."

"What makes you think I'm going to have children?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I know it's not on your radar right now, but maybe one day you'll meet the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and with that will come marriage and children." she replied

"I haven't even thought past university yet…" I admitted

"That's a good thing…" she assured me "Focus on getting your degree and have a career before you rush into finding someone. Just because Zac and I met in university and fell in love, doesn't mean you have to find someone so soon too."

I smiled at her warmly... "I better be going if I don't want to miss my bus."

"Safe journey back," she proclaimed as I began to walk away from her "let me know when you're there."

Nodding my head as I turned back and waved at her as I made it to my bus terminal, I watched as she climbed back into her car and drove off…

JOSH'S POV:

I knocked on Maddy and Evie's dorm room door a few days after lectures had started up again, Maddy opening the door a minute or two later…

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you, but now you're here, you can help me pack." she informed me

"I was actually here to see if I could study?" I questioned, motioning to my books

"What's wrong with your dorm room?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Annoying room-mate, need I say more?" I asked

She shook her head, signalling no, moving out of the way so I could step inside… "Evie's through there doing the same. Join me when you're done?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her as she kissed me softly and disappeared back into her bedroom. Exhaling a breath, I walked through to the living room, Evie's head lifting from where it had been focused on her laptop screen…

"Hey," she greeted me "what are you doing here?"

"My room-mate is driving me mental with his loud music." I informed her "It's making it impossible for me to study, so I've come here…"

She smiled at me apologetically… "Well now you're here, you can help me."

"I can?" I questioned as I sat down on the sofa next to her

"Yeah," she replied "can you go through this presentation for my media assignment and see what you think please?"

I nodded my head, smiling at her warmly as she handed me her laptop…

EVIE'S POV:

I walked around the living room, chewing on the skin of my thumb as Josh remained engrossed in going over my presentation for me. Stopping as I saw him lift his head from the corner of my eye, I swallowed a lump in my throat… "So?"

"It's brilliant, Evie." he informed me

"It is?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah." he replied "In my opinion, you've matched the brief perfectly."

"Thank you," I sighed with relief "let's just hope whoever's going to be marking it thinks the same."

"They'd be insane not to." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "How are things, y'know?"

"Everything seems to be back to normal for her, but I don't know, I just can't shake it." he admitted

"You need to decide what you want to do, Josh." I informed him "It's not fair if you're just stringing Maddy along when you're going to dump her."

"Can you keep your voice down?!" he questioned "And don't you think I know it's not fair?"

"I'm sorry," I replied, smiling at him apologetically "I just want things to go back to normal."

"What do you mean?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Let's just say I'm not Maddy's favourite person at the minute…" I informed him

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "See? This is what I mean! She's fine with me but not with you."

"It's okay, honestly." I assured him

"No it's not. You've not done anything wrong." he replied

"I should've said no when your Mum invited me for dinner. None of this would be happening if I hadn't of come…" I sighed "It's my fault, so I deserve it."

"Hey, you don't deserve this, not at all." he informed me "My Mum invited you over for dinner because you're a friend off my course and she wanted to get to know you. This is Maddy's problem and she needs to get over it!"

"Good luck telling her that…" I chuckled

"Maddy!" he proclaimed

"Josh, what are you doing?" I questioned

"You called?" she inquired as she walked out of her bedroom

"Answer me truthfully, do you have a problem with Evie?" he inquired

"Josh, stop!" I begged

"No, why would you ask me that?" she questioned

"Maddy, you've been acting as if I don't exist since we came back," I informed her "if it's to do with going to Josh's for dinner, I'm sorry. I wish I never went."

"It's not the fact that you went for dinner…" she admitted "It's the fact that neither of you had the decency to tell me. I had to find out for myself when I came over to see if Josh wanted to hang out…"

"I didn't think you'd be bothered, which is why I didn't tell you." Josh informed her

"And why didn't you tell me, Evie?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know." I admitted "I guess because it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just dinner."

"Maddy…" Josh sighed as he moved over to her "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I think part of the reason you're still upset about this whole thing is because you think my Mum was trying to set Evie and I up, am I right?"

I watched her as she swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Maddy, even if Josh's Mum was trying to set he and I up, do you really think that little of us that we'd let it happen?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "Do you really think that little of Josh?"

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, her eyes fixed on Josh as she spoke "I just don't want to lose you."

"Hey, it's okay…" he soothed, pulling her into him as she began to sob

JOSH'S POV:

As Maddy sobbed against my chest, I turned and glanced at Evie, smiling at her apologetically. Reciprocating my smile, she made her way into the kitchen…

"Are we going to be okay?" Maddy asked as she pulled away from me "When I move back to Yabbie Creek and you stay up here?"

"I think so…" I informed her "I can't promise you because I can't see the future, but I want us to be."

"So do I." she replied "We'll make it work."

"We'll make it work." I mirrored, pressing my lips against hers softly

**A tense, quite emotional chapter. Will Maddy and Josh really be able to make things work when she returns to Yabbie Creek?**


	13. Chapter 13

EVIE'S POV:

"Here, I thought you could do with something to eat." I informed Josh as I set a plate of chicken, rice and vegetables down in front of him

"Thanks. I'm sorry I've been spending so much time here lately…" he sighed, setting his laptop onto the seat beside him

"It's fine, honestly. Which is why I've been thinking…" I admitted

"Care to elaborate?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What would you say if I suggested you moved in here?" I inquired "It'd kill two birds with one stone – you'd get your studying done, and I won't have a stranger as a roommate now Maddy's gone."

"I don't know, Evie…" he sighed "Wouldn't it be kind of awkward?"

"I don't think so." I informed him "I think it'd be kinda great actually, two friends living together, but if you do say yes, we need to tell Maddy. I'm not having the whole dinner at your place debacle all over again."

"Can I think about it?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Just don't leave it too long. Now Maddy's gone, it won't be long before they have someone else lined up to get her room."

JOSH'S POV:

As I made my way back to my dorm room, I mulled over Evie's question. Sighing as I turned the corner, hearing the music playing, my decision was made. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I text Evie…

"_I'm in, roomie x"_

"_Great! We'll pack your stuff tomorrow x"_

Smiling warmly as I locked my keypad, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and made my way into the dorm room…

EVIE'S POV:

I arrived at Josh's dorm room the next morning, ready to help him pack…

"It's still too early…" he groaned as we made our way into his bedroom, flopping down onto his bed

"Quit your whining," I chuckled "and start packing!"

I began to move around his room and moved to his wardrobe, pulling his suitcase from the top shelf, letting out a yelp of pain as it fell to the ground…

"Evie, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he hurried over to me

"I don't know." I admitted "It's my wrist."

"Okay, let's get you to the nurse." he replied "Come on."

Helping me to my feet, we left the room…

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I sat in the nurse's office waiting to be seen, her door opening as she said goodbye to another patient, motioning us in…

"What seems to be the problem, Miss. Macguire?" she questioned

"I was grabbing a suitcase from a wardrobe, and all of a sudden I got this shooting pain through my wrist." she informed her

"Okay, let's take a look." she replied as she pulled some gloves onto her hands "How much pain are you in, on a scale of one to ten?"

"I'd say a five, a six if I try to move it." she admitted

"From what I can see, it's just a sprain." the nurse informed us "So I'm going to strap it up and make you an appointment to come back and see me in a couple of days. If it's no better by then, we'll send you to the hospital for a scan."

"What about my course? I've got assignments that need to be completed…" Evie asked

"I'll send an email to your lecturers informing them of the situation." she replied "Everything will be okay."

Nodding her head in understanding, Evie sighed heavily and ran her good hand over her face…

"What's up?" I questioned as the nurse turned her back to us

"I just feel so stupid," she admitted "I mean who drops an empty suitcase and ends up spraining their wrist?"

"You?" I inquired

"Ha ha, very funny." she replied "Not!"

"Sorry." I chuckled "Look, you're gonna be fine. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Don't go…" she begged, grabbing a hold of my wrist as I went to leave the room

"Okay." I replied "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here."

"Thank you." she sighed, smiling at me warmly as the nurse turned back to us

EVIE'S POV:

By early evening, Josh had moved all of his stuff into my dorm room and flopped down on the sofa next to me…

"Big Brother?" he questioned "You're almost as bad as Maddy with her Real Housewives addiction!"

"Do not mention that show to me!" I proclaimed

"Torture, isn't it?" he inquired

"Yes," I replied "Maddy had it on every single afternoon. Have you told her yet?"

"I've tried ringing but it keeps going to her voicemail, so I've left a message with her Mum for her to call me." he informed me "So, what's for dinner?"

"Well seeing as though I have to rest my wrist, I think we should either go out or order in. It's up to you, I don't mind either way." I admitted

"How about we order in?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "Pizza?"

"Good thinking, Barrett." I informed him

"Not just a pretty face…" he replied, grabbing the pizza menu from the fridge "So, what are we having?"

**How do you think Maddy's gonna react to Josh having moved into Evie's dorm room with her? And what do you think will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14

JOSH'S POV:

By the time Evie's appointment with the nurse came around, her wrist was no better. In fact, if anything, it had gotten worse and she was in agony. Making our way to the nurse's office, I booked her in and sat down next to her…

"I've broken it, haven't I?" she asked

"I don't know, Evie." I admitted "We'll just have to wait and see."

"What do I do if I have? How am I meant to keep up with my workload?" she inquired

"Stop worrying and just think about yourself," I replied, pulling her into me, her head falling onto my shoulder as she sighed heavily "your health and getting your wrist back to normal is the most important thing."

"Evie, would you like to come through?" the nurse questioned as she was about to reply

Evie pulled away from me and we both stood up, both of us making our way into the nurse's office…

"Okay, so how's the wrist?" she asked as she began to remove the bandaging

"Agony," Evie informed her "I've broken it, haven't I?"

"I can't be sure," she admitted "which is why I'm going to send you to the hospital for a scan."

EVIE'S POV:

An hour later Josh and I were sat in the x-ray department of the hospital, waiting for my name to be called…

"Evelyn Macguire please…" a voice called a minute or two later

Handing Josh my handbag, I made my way over to the nurse as she led me into the room…

"Okay, Evelyn, let's take this bandage off and see what's going on, shall we?" the nurse suggested

I sat down in the chair she guided me to and let her remove the bandage the nurse at university had put on and watched as she began to set up to take my x-rays…

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way out of the double doors and through to the area where phones could be used and pulled Evie's mobile from her handbag, scrolling through her contacts till I reached Hannah's name…

"Hi, Evie…" her voice spoke on the other end of the line a minute later

"It's not Evie, Hannah, it's me, Josh." I informed her

"Josh, why are you calling from Evie's phone? Is everything okay?" she questioned

"Evie's in hospital," I admitted "she hurt her wrist a couple of days ago and she's in x-ray now."

"Is it broken?" she inquired

"I don't know," I replied "the nurse at uni sent us here for it to be x-rayed."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know. Zac and I will be there as soon as we can." she informed me

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way over to Josh and sat down next to him as my x-ray finished and sighed…

"What now then?" he questioned

"The x-rays are going to be shown to an available doctor. We just have to wait." I informed him "Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine," he replied "I actually made a call whilst you were in there…"

"Yeah, who to? Maddy?" I inquired

"No, Hannah." he informed me "She and Zac are coming up."

"What?" I questioned "Why, Josh? There's no need for them to come!"

"What if you have broken your wrist?" he inquired "You'll need to go home…"

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You're not gonna be able to continue with the course till your wrist is better, so there's no point you staying somewhere where you can't do anything." he replied

"And what will I be able to do at home?" I questioned "Oh yeah, that's right, nothing! You had no right phoning Hannah, Josh."

JOSH'S POV:

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face as Evie walked out of the x-ray department and followed after her, stopping her as she reached the corridor…

"I'm sorry, okay? I am." I informed her "But I just think it'd be better if you went home as oppose to staying at the university when you can't do any work. Think about it, Evie, you'll be stuck in the dorm room day after day whilst I'm out at lectures, how are you gonna manage on your own?"

"I'd get by somehow…" she replied

"Stop being so stubborn, will you?" I questioned "You don't have to go home for however long you may have your pot on, but just for a couple of weeks so you don't go stark raving bonkers!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" she chuckled

"Is that a yes?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Evie…" Hannah's voice called as she was about to reply

"I guess it's gonna have to be." she replied, turning around as we saw Hannah and Zac making their way over to us

"How are you?" Hannah questioned worriedly "Have you been seen yet?"

"No," she informed her "I'm waiting for a doctor to look over my x-rays."

"Then we'd best get back in there…" she replied, turning Evie by her shoulders

EVIE'S POV:

"Evelyn Macguire," a doctor called half-an-hour later

"Let's go…" Hannah stated, standing up, holding her hand out to me

Smiling at Josh, I stood up and took her hand, letting her lead me over to the doctor and into his office…

"Take a seat, please…" he greeted us, motioning to two chairs in front of his desk

"Can you just get this over and done with please?" I questioned "Is my wrist broken?"

"I'm sorry about my niece, Doctor." Hannah sighed, shooting a glance in my direction "She's just a bit worried about her university course…"

"It's okay," he assured her "but I'm afraid the news isn't good, Miss. Macguire. You have indeed broken your wrist, and the type of break you've suffered leads us to believe that you may too have osteoporosis."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It's a progressive disease, so you may suffer from more fractures as you get older." he explained

"So it's going to affect my life?" I questioned

"Not necessarily, no." he informed me "There are things you can do to help yourself."

"Such as?" I inquired

"Change your diet, increase your pace of exercise, but not too severely." he replied "Just take it steady and eat in moderation. Don't overindulge."

"So what you're trying to tell me is I can't be a normal young adult then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Instead of bombarding her with all this information, would we be able to have some leaflets for her to look through instead?" Hannah inquired "And would we be able to get her wrist seen to as soon as possible? We have a long drive home…"

The doctor nodded his head in understanding and turned away from us, moving to a stack of leaflets on shelves behind him…

After two-and-a-half hours of waiting for my cast to be put on, Hannah, Josh and I made our way back into the main building and to the dorm room to pack some of my things whilst Zac waited in the car…

"Thank you for looking after Evie, Josh, but you go back to your dorm. We can take it from here." Hannah informed him

"Josh lives here now." I admitted

"What?" she questioned as she turned to face me

"Josh lives here. He took Maddy's old room. It made sense…" I informed her

"Do you mind if I have a word with my niece in private please, Josh?" Hannah inquired

"Of course not," he replied "I'll be in my room…"

Josh's bedroom door shut behind him and I sighed heavily… "Save the lecture!"

"What are you thinking? Did you learn nothing from what happened last time?" she asked

"Of course I did, but this isn't the same." I informed her "Josh needed a place to stay, so I offered him one."

"What was wrong with his dorm room?" she inquired

"Noisy room-mate," I replied as I made my way into my bedroom "he played his music too loud and it made it impossible for Josh to study."

"And he can't go to the library to study?" she questioned

"You expect him to remove himself from a place he's meant to call home every single day just so he can study?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "You know it's crazy…"

"What about Maddy? What does she think?" she inquired

"She and Josh haven't spoken since she got back to Yabbie Creek. He's tried calling and has left a message with her Mum, but she's not calling back." I informed her "Listen, do you mind if we just pack and go? The painkillers the doctor gave me are starting to kick in and I'm exhausted."

"We're not done talking about this…" she admitted as she began to pack a bag

"I never thought different." I replied, sitting down on the end of my bed

JOSH'S POV:

"I'll see you in a few weeks." I informed Evie as she stood on the outside of the dorm room

She nodded her head and turned to Hannah… "Can I have a minute?"

"I'll see you at the car." she informed her "See you soon, Josh. Take care."

"Thanks. You too." I replied as she began her walk down the corridor "What's up?"

"What are you gonna do about Maddy?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shrugged my shoulders… "No idea. What am I meant to do if she won't return my calls?"

"Keep trying till she answers." she replied "She's got to one day. You need to sort things, Josh."

"I know, I know," I sighed, running my hands over my face "you'd better be going, Hannah and Zac are waiting."

She nodded her head in agreement… "I'll see you in a few weeks. Try not to miss me too much, okay?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." I replied

"And make sure you keep the place tidy. I don't wanna come back to a pigsty." she admitted

"You have my word that the place will be spick and span by the time you return." I informed her "Now go!"

"Okay, I'm going," she replied "hug?"

Smiling at her warmly, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me…

EVIE'S POV:

Pulling away from Josh a couple of minutes later, I reciprocated his warm smile and began to walk down the corridor, waving at him as I disappeared out of sight…

**Oh dear, so Evie's had to go home because of her injury. What do you think will happen in the time she and Josh are apart?**


	15. Chapter 15

EVIE'S POV:

"Morning!" Auntie Hannah greeted me as I walked into the kitchen "Are you happy to be home yet?"

"No," I replied "sorry, I am, but I'm not. I just don't want to fall behind."

"You won't. Your lecturers know the score, and they're putting all your work aside for you and have promised to help you when you return." she informed me "And besides, you know the course like the back of your hand, you'll be caught up in no time."

"I have good news…" Zac admitted as he walked into the house as I was about to reply

"What is it?" I questioned, turning to face him

"I've managed to get Josh a week's work experience at the Sydney Herald." he informed us

"That's amazing!" I proclaimed "Josh will be stoked. Thanks, Uncle Zac."

"Do you want to let him know or shall I?" he inquired

"You can, but put him on speakerphone please." I replied

Nodding his head, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Josh's number…

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way through to the living room from the kitchen as I heard my phone ringing, seeing Zac's caller ID on-screen… "Zac, hi."

"Hi, Josh." he mirrored "I've got some news for you."

"Is it about Evie?" I questioned worriedly

"No, Evie's fine," he replied, chuckling softly "it's about your upcoming week of work experience."

"What is it?" I inquired

"How would you like to work at the Sydney Herald?" he asked "I have a mate down there who owes me a favour and if you want it, it's yours."

"Are you serious?" I questioned, not being able to believe what I was hearing

"100%." he informed me "So, shall I tell my friend yes?"

"Yes please." I replied "Thank you so much, Zac."

"You're welcome." he stated "Evie wants to talk to you, so I'm gonna go. We'll see you soon."

"Okay. Thank you again, Zac." I proclaimed

"Hey…" Evie greeted me "That's amazing news, isn't it?"

"It's more than amazing, it's… I don't even know a better word for amazing!" I admitted

"Y'know, if you do well during the week of work experience, it may lead to a proper job." she informed me "How amazing would that be?"

"I'm already nervous and it's not for another month. Don't say things like that!" I proclaimed

"Sorry," she chuckled "so, how are you?"

"Okay…" I replied

"Has Maddy been in touch?" she questioned

"Nope." I informed her

"Do you want me to go over? See if I can find out what's going on?" she suggested

"No, leave it. She's probably busy trying to find a job. She'll get back to me when she can." I replied

"Okay." she stated "Uncle Zac's motioning for me to wrap this up, so I'll call you later, yeah?"

EVIE'S POV:

After hanging up, I handed Uncle Zac his phone back and sat down at the kitchen table…

"What's wrong?" Auntie Hannah asked as I walked back into the kitchen

"Would you be able to take me somewhere?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"It depends where, as I'm just in the middle of preparing dinner…" she admitted

"Yabbie Creek?" I asked, biting on my bottom lip softly "I need to see Maddy!"

She glanced at her watch and nodded her head, signalling yes… "But we need to go now."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly as she grabbed her keys from the side, both of us making our way out of the house

**So Evie is going against Josh's wishes and going to see Maddy in Yabbie Creek anyway – what do you think she'll find?**


	16. Chapter 16

EVIE'S POV:

Thankfully before Maddy had left university, she'd given me her address so I could come and visit her when I was home on holidays. As Auntie Hannah pulled up outside the house, I removed my seatbelt and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding…

"You still sure about doing this?" Auntie Hannah asked me, snapping me from my trance

"I have to, for Josh." I informed her

"Okay. I'll wait here for you." she replied, rubbing my arm before I climbed out of the car

Glancing back at Auntie Hannah as I reached the bottom of the driveway, I smiled at her warmly and began to walk, reaching the front door a minute later…

"How can I help?" a woman I guessed to be in her early forties questioned as she opened the door to me

"I'm Evie Macguire, Maddy's old university roommate;" I informed her "is she around?"

"She's at work unfortunately, love. Does she know you're coming?" she inquired

"No, I thought I'd surprise her. Could you tell me where she works please?" I questioned

"One minute…" she replied

Shutting the door to, I heard her footsteps move and a minute later she was back at the door, handing me a card with an address on…

"This is where you'll find her." she informed me

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly

Making my way back down the driveway, I climbed into the car and Auntie Hannah took the card from me, putting the address into the sat nav…

"Here we are, Body and Soul gym." she informed me half-an-hour later

"What if I'm doing the wrong thing?" I questioned, biting on my bottom lip

"Do you think you're doing the wrong thing?" she inquired

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied "I can't be sure, but doesn't it seem strange to you that she hasn't returned any of Josh's calls?"

"I can't answer that, Evie and you know I can't." she informed me "If you want, I can turn the car around and we'll go back to Summer Bay and forget all about this. It's your call."

"I'll go in." I proclaimed, unbuckling my seatbelt "I'll be back as quick as I can."

"Take your time." she replied, smiling at me warmly as I climbed out of the car

I made my way into the main building and over to the reception desk…

"How can I help?" a young girl asked

"I'm looking for Maddy Osborne, do you know where I can find her?" I questioned

"She's just finished up with a class," she informed me "follow this corridor round to the end room, you'll find her there."

"Thank you." I replied

Following the receptionist's directions, I reached the end a few minutes later, stopping in my tracks as I saw Maddy talking to a guy, a gasp escaping my lips as she placed her hand on his arm and he pressed his lips to hers, her not pulling away…

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I hurried back down the corridor, thanking the receptionist as I made my way out and back to Auntie Hannah's car…

"Drive…" I proclaimed as I quickly fastened my seatbelt

"What happened?" she inquired as she started the engine and drove off

"She's cheating on him…" I informed her "Maddy's cheating on Josh."

"Evie," she sighed "you now need to think very carefully about what you're going to do…"

"What I'm going to do? I know exactly what I'm going to do. Josh needs to know!" I informed her

"So you want to be the one to break his heart, do you?" she questioned "Because that's what you'll do, you'll break it and he might not thank you for it. He might not even believe you…"

"So what am I meant to do? Just let Maddy cheat on him and have him sit in our dorm room wondering why she's not calling him back?" I inquired

"No. You have to be his friend, and let him find out for himself." she informed me

"How do I do that?" I questioned

JOSH'S POV:

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to hear from you today…" Evie admitted as she answered her phone later that evening

"Well Maddy's not answering, so you're the next best thing." I informed her

"So I'm second best? Thanks, Josh." she chuckled

"You know I didn't mean it like that…" I replied "I just…"

"What?" she questioned

"I think it's about time I ended it…" I informed her

"You do? Why?" she inquired

"We've not spoken in over a week and she obviously doesn't want to speak to me or else she'd phone me back," I sighed "she asked me if we were going to be okay when she went home and I said I didn't know because I couldn't predict the future, but I sort of guessed this would happen."

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"We've always been different, but we've made it work. She's always enjoyed going out to parties and socialising whereas I haven't." I explained "She could have any guy she wanted, and that's probably what's happened…"

EVIE'S POV:

"_She could have any guy she wanted, and that's probably what's happened…"_

"Evie, are you still there?" Josh questioned, snapping me from my trance as I tried to fight back the tears

"She doesn't deserve you." I informed him "She doesn't. And you deserve better."

"Are you crying?" he inquired

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with a cold." I replied

"You're a terrible liar, Evelyn Macguire." he chuckled "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it's not your fault." she informed me "And whatever you decide to do, I'll support you."

"Thank you." he replied

"What are friends for?" I inquired

**Yes, Evie, what are friends for? Should she tell him the truth about what she saw between Maddy and that guy? **


	17. Chapter 17

EVIE'S POV:

It was now three weeks later, and Auntie Hannah was accompanying me into the city so I could have my wrist x-rayed to see how it was healing and then I was moving back to my dorm room and I was dreading it, dreading seeing Josh, just dreading everything…

"Well, Miss. Macguire, your wrist seems to be healing well." the doctor informed me as he looked over my x-rays "What we're going to do now is put you a new cast on and make an appointment for you in another month, how does that sound?"

"Great, thank you." I replied

"Okay." he stated "If you'd like to make your way down to the plaster clinic, someone will be with you as soon as they can."

"Thank you, doctor." Hannah proclaimed as she and I stood up

"You're welcome." he replied "Take care of that wrist, Miss. Macguire."

"I will." I assured him, making my way out of the office, Hannah following

JOSH'S POV:

"Hello?" Evie's voice called as I sat in the living room awaiting her return "Anyone home?"

"Hi." I proclaimed as I walked into the hallway "Here, let me take that."

"Thanks." she replied "So, have you missed me?"

"Yes. Another week and I would have been going stark raving mad." I informed her

"Good job I'm back then, isn't it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, it is." I replied, pulling her in for a hug

"Right, here's your other suitcase." Hannah informed Evie as she reached our dorm room doorway "Anything you need, day or night, you just call me, okay?"

Evie nodded her head, signalling yes… "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"What sort of Aunt would I be if I didn't, eh?" she inquired, pulling Evie in for a hug

"I still think you'd be a pretty good one whatever happened." Evie informed her

"Charmer!" she chuckled "Look after my niece, Evie, and I'll see you both in a few weeks."

"I will." I assured her as she and Evie shared one last hug and then she made her way down the corridor

"So, tell me everything that's been going on!" Evie proclaimed as she made her way into the living room, flopping down onto the sofa

EVIE'S POV:

"So, what's been going on with you?" Josh questioned after he'd filled me in on everything that had been happening whilst I'd been away

"Has Maddy been in contact yet?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, I take it we're over, but she doesn't have the guts to tell me." he replied

I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"What is it?" Josh asked

"What?" I questioned

"Why do you look so guilty?" he inquired

"Because I am." I admitted "Y'know when we talked and I asked if you wanted me to go and see Maddy and you said no?"

"You went anyway, didn't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, Josh. I didn't mean to betray you but I needed to talk to her." I informed him

"What did she have to say for herself?" he inquired

"Nothing, because I didn't speak to her, but I did see her with another guy." I admitted "I'm sorry, Josh."

"How do you know there was something going on between them?" he questioned

"What?" I inquired

"How do you know? What did you see?" he asked

"Josh, don't torture yourself by needing to know what I saw." I begged

"Evie, tell me." he proclaimed, his tone startling me "I need to know!"

"He kissed her," I informed her "I was wishing for her to pull away but she didn't. Where are you going?"

"I just need to be alone for a while…" he admitted, making his way out of the room, his bedroom door shutting behind him a minute later

JOSH'S POV:

As night-time began to fall, I made my way out of my bedroom and back into the living room, finding the room empty…

"Evie?" I called as I looked in the kitchen "Evie?"

"I'm in my room." she informed me as I walked back into the hallway

"Can I come in?" I questioned

"Yeah." she replied

"Do you want some help?" I inquired as I walked in to find her unpacking her suitcases

She nodded her head… "How are you?"

"Okay." I informed her "I've changed my relationship status on Facebook. We'll see if that encourages her to get in contact with me."

"I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did…" she admitted

"Are you kidding?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "I'm thankful that I found out the way I did. Finding out from you, having your support is better than me finding out for myself any day of the week."

"She doesn't realise how lucky she is to have you." she informed me

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at her warmly

**So Josh knows Maddy cheated on him, will she ever get in contact?**


	18. Chapter 18

JOSH'S POV:

"Maddy's finally been in contact…" I informed Evie as I walked into the kitchen a few mornings later

"Yeah, what did she have to say for herself?" she inquired

"Nothing, she wanted to know why I had changed my relationship status on Facebook." I admitted

"And what did you say?" she asked

"I said it wasn't something to be discussed over the phone, so she's coming into the city and we're meeting up later on this morning." I informed her

"Do you want me to come with you?" she questioned

"No, I'll be okay." I assured her, placing my hand on her arm "But thanks for the offer."

EVIE'S POV:

I moved away from Josh as subtly as I could, confused as to why I felt a shiver run down my spine as he touched my arm. Wishing him good luck, I collected my stuff together and made my way to my first lecture of the day…

JOSH'S POV:

Evie was acting weird and I didn't know why. Saying goodbye to her as she left for her lecture, I thought nothing more of it and headed into the bathroom to shower ready to meet Maddy…

EVIE'S POV:

"Are you into him?" my friend Laura asked as we left our lecture an hour-and-a-half later

"No!" I proclaimed "No. He's a friend, one of my best friends, in fact."

"Sounds to me as though you are." she admitted "But I'll shut up as you're giving me the death stare."

"Thank you." I replied

JOSH'S POV:

I waited in the café Maddy and I had arranged to meet in, thanking the barista as she set my coffee down on the table in front of me…

"Have I not got one?" Maddy's voice questioned

"I didn't think I'd bother, just in case you didn't show." I replied

"I said I would, so why wouldn't I?" she inquired

"You've said a lot of things that you've not followed through on lately." I informed her

"Is this all about me not calling you back?" she questioned "Are you trying to teach me a lesson? Because if you are, changing your Facebook relationship status is really petty!"

"No, I changed it because you've been cheating on me." I replied

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Don't try and deny it, I know it's a fact." I informed her

"And who told you?" she questioned

"Does it matter? I was willing to try and make this relationship work." I admitted

"And so was I, and I tried, Josh, I really did." she informed me "But I got lonely."

"So it's about the fact that there's no guy in your bed to keep you warm at night?" I asked

"You're making me out to be a slapper!" she proclaimed

"Not intentionally, but that's how it sounds." I admitted "I'm gonna go…"

"Josh, wait, please." she begged

"For what? So you can make up an excuse?" I questioned "No thanks."

EVIE'S POV:

I arrived back at the dorm room later that afternoon and made my way into the living room, seeing Josh was stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil. Hearing it start to whistle as I set my stuff down in the chair, I watched as Josh stood ground to the spot, staring out the window…

"Josh?" I questioned

"Huh, what?" he inquired

"The kettle's boiled." I informed him "What's going on?"

"I may have said some maybe too harsh things to Maddy." he admitted

"You're feeling guilty?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah," he replied "I should ring her and apologise."

"No," I proclaimed "no you shouldn't. Josh, she cheated on you. You were willing to make your relationship work and she abused that. She doesn't deserve your apology, so how about instead of calling her, we switch our phones off, order pizza and delve into my chocolate stash and watch movies?"

"You're willing to give up a night of assignments?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I wouldn't do it for just anyone, so count yourself lucky." I replied

"Okay, I will." he informed me "And yeah, a movie night sounds like just what I need."

JOSH'S POV:

"Evie, do you want the last slice of pizza?" I questioned as I leant forward to the coffee table, reaching into the pizza box "Evie?"

Turning my head to look at her, I smiled warmly as I saw she was asleep. Picking up the pizza slice, I held it in my hand and with my free hand; I moved some of Evie's hair from her face and focused my attention on the TV…

EVIE'S POV:

"Ugh, how long was I asleep for?" I questioned I don't know how long later as I awoke

"An hour, maybe a bit more." Josh informed me

I groaned and stretched, wincing as a shooting pain shot through my wrist…

"You okay?" he inquired worriedly

"Yeah, just my wrist," I informed him "can you grab me a couple of painkillers please?"

He nodded his head and made his way into the kitchen, returning a minute later, handing me the painkillers. Swallowing them with the last of my drink, I stood up and followed him back into the kitchen…

"I'm gonna head to bed," I admitted "this can wait till the morning…"

"I'll sort it out before I come to bed." Josh informed me

"No, leave it, and we'll sort it tomorrow." I replied

"I don't mind, honestly." he assured me

"I know you don't, but I'll feel bad because some of this mess is mine too." I admitted

"You've cleared up my mess plenty of times before. I think it's about time I repay the favour." he informed me

"Okay, if you're sure." I replied "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Do I not get a hug?" he questioned

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I turned back to him and hugged him, trying my hardest to ignore the shivers that ran down my spine…

JOSH'S POV:

As Evie and I pulled away and she made her way from the room through to her bedroom, I couldn't help but feel odd, like there was something different to that hug we'd just shared…

**Are things finally starting to happen for Evie and Josh?**


	19. Chapter 19

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen early the next morning, opening the blind as I waited for the kettle that I'd just switched on to boil. Turning, I gasped, finding Josh stood in the doorway, bare chest on display; his tracksuit bottoms slung low on his hips…

"I didn't mean to frighten you…" he admitted

"I know." I informed him "Tea?

"Please." he replied "Are you okay? You seem weird…"

"I'm absolutely fine," I assured him as the kettle boiled. Lifting it, I was so preoccupied that I missed the cups completely, the boiling hot water splashing over my hand

"Evie!" Josh proclaimed, snapping me from my trance "Get your hand under the cold tap now!"

"I'm such an idiot…" I sighed as Josh held my hand under the water

"No you're not," he replied "don't put yourself down."

"But I am, aren't I? How can someone have no ability to pour hot liquids?" I questioned

He didn't reply, just pulled my hand from under the tap and switched it off, sitting me down in a chair at the kitchen table, wrapping it in a towel…

"Now what?" I inquired

"We'll let it dry, and then see how it is in a few minutes." he informed me

"Since when do you know how to treat burns?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Andy and I were messing about in the kitchen one day, and he accidentally caught Mum's pan of boiling spaghetti Bolognese sauce," he replied "I worked on instinct, but he had to be taken to hospital for a skin graft…"

"Josh, you never told me that." I admitted "Why?"

"It never came up." he informed me "And that's why I became a trained first-aider too, so I could help people who need it. Let's take a look…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Josh's fingers made my skin tingle as they brushed it as he removed the towel, setting it on the table…

"What's the verdict?" I asked

"We'll bandage it up, and see how it is tomorrow morning." he informed me

"Okay." I replied, looking up at him, seeing that he was watching me

Clearing his throat, he moved over to the medicine cupboard and pulled out a bandage, beginning to dress my wrist before moving around the kitchen to organise us a fresh cup of tea and some breakfast…

JOSH'S POV:

I arrived at the gym an hour later, needing to take my mind off of everything and everyone, Evie included...

"Mind if I join you?" Spencer, the resident university player questioned as I was about to put my headphones into my ears

"Feel free…" I replied, motioning to the treadmill next to me

"Are you gonna be one of those people who ignores everything and everyone else around them?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "If you don't mind."

"You're Evie Macguire's roommate, aren't you?" he questioned

"Yeah I am, what of it?" I asked

"Is she seeing anyone?" he inquired "Because I'd love to take her out."

"Yeah, yeah she is." I informed him, swallowing a lump in my throat

EVIE'S POV:

"Hey, Hannah," I greeted her as I answered her call a little while later "how're you and bump?"

"We're good. Someone sounds chirpy," she chuckled "what's going on?"

"I had a little accident this morning…" I admitted "And my head's a mess now."

"Come on, tell Auntie Hannah everything." she replied

Sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room, I began to relay the story to her… "And now my head's messed up because I don't know how I feel. Is it normal to get goosebumps and a shiver down your spine when a friend innocently touches you?"

"No, not really." she admitted

"Hannah, you're supposed to say yes!" I proclaimed

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to lie to you." she informed me "It's not normal."

"So what you're telling me is I do have feelings for Josh, yeah?" I questioned

"It sounds like it to me, yeah," she admitted "what about him?"

"What about him what?" I inquired

"Do you think he has feelings for you?" she asked

"How should I know?!" I questioned

"Has he been acting any differently around you?" she inquired

"Not that I can tell…" I replied

"Well pay close attention to how he acts, and then you'll be able to work it out." she informed me "But be careful, Evie, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Josh would never hurt me." I admitted

"Not intentionally no, but he's just had his heart broken by Maddy. He's vulnerable and fragile, so tread carefully if you're thinking of pursuing anything."

JOSH'S POV:

I threw my gym bag down in the hallway and shut the door behind me, throwing my keys into the bowl by the door…

"Do you want to be any louder?" Evie questioned as she walked out of her bedroom

"Don't," I sighed, making my way into the kitchen "just don't."

"Josh, what is it?" she asked worriedly as she followed me through "Is it Maddy?"

"Thankfully no," I replied "it's Spencer."

"Spencer Harrington?" I questioned "What's he done?"

"He was running on the treadmill next to me, and started asking me all these questions about you." I informed her

"He was asking about me?" she inquired

"Yeah, so I told him you were dating someone." I admitted

"Why did you do that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm your roommate, and your Aunt and Uncle have asked me to look after you, so that includes making sure you don't go out with guys who are going to break your heart." I explained

"Who are you to decide who I go out with?" she questioned "Answer me, who are you to decide that?"

"Evie, I don't want you getting hurt…" I informed her

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I'm already hurt." she admitted

"What's happened?" I questioned

"I've been living with a guy who I've been trying to deny my feelings for, but I can't," she informed me "not any more."

**I'm not even sorry for the cliffhanger – what will Josh say to Evie's confession?**


	20. Chapter 20

"_I've been living with a guy who I've been trying to deny my feelings for, but I can't, not any more."_

JOSH'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I wasn't expecting this."

"Are you serious?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah," I replied "I always thought we were just friends."

"We are, but lately my feelings have changed, but nothing's going to happen." she informed me "I just thought you should be aware, that's all."

"Okay." I stated "So what happens now then?"

EVIE'S POV:

"_So what happens now then?"_

"I don't have all the answers, Josh." I admitted, sighing heavily "I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll see you later."

Without waiting for an answer from him, I left the room and grabbed my keys and handbag, making my way out of the dorm room, shutting the door behind me…

JOSH'S POV:

"Hey, love," Mum greeted as I returned her Skype call not long after Evie had left the dorm room "how are you? How's Evie?"

"We're good thanks," I informed her "how are you and Dad?"

"We're good too;" she replied "is she there? I'd love to say hello…"

"She's popped out, so I thought I'd get back to you whilst it was quiet." I admitted

"Okay, well send her my love, yeah?" she questioned

"I will." I assured her

"What's the matter?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What?" I asked

"You're my son and I know when there's something wrong, so what is it?" she questioned

I ran my hands over my face and sighed heavily… "Evie's got feelings for me."

"And that's come as a shock?" she inquired

"Well yeah, I never would've guessed." I replied

"Really?" she questioned "Then you must be blind, sweetheart, because the way she was looking at you the time she came to ours was more than just friends."

"I guess I was so focused on making things work with Maddy…" I admitted

"And why do you think that was?" she asked

"What are you trying to say?" I questioned

"Maybe, just maybe you were trying so hard to make things work with Maddy because you were trying to block out your feelings for Evie." she informed me "Since you two became friends, you've been extremely protective of her, so if you think about it, it makes sense."

"I never thought about it like that…" I sighed

She smiled at me sympathetically… "When she gets back, talk to her and put things right, and let me know how it goes. I have to go; I'll speak to you soon, okay? Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored as I hung up the call

EVIE'S POV:

I sat in the coffee bar of the canteen, my coffee having gone cold a while ago, thinking through everything in my head when I heard footsteps…

"Can I join you?" an unfamiliar voice questioned

Looking up, I saw that it was Spencer. Smiling at him weakly, I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I might not be much company though."

"A problem shared is a problem solved." he informed me

"How do you know I've got a problem?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Call it intuition," he replied "so, care to share?"

"Not really…" I admitted

"Okay, well how about I get you a fresh coffee and one for myself then?" he suggested

JOSH'S POV:

By the time Evie returned to the dorm room, night had fallen. Walking into the hallway as she shut the door behind her, she turned to me and smiled at me weakly…

"Hey," I greeted her "you've been gone a long time."

"Hey," she mirrored "yeah, sorry, I should've called."

"It's okay." I assured her "Where did you get to?"

"Just the coffee bar," she informed me "Spencer and I got to talking and we lost track of time."

"Evie…" I sighed

"Don't start, Josh, I'm really not in the mood." she admitted

"Tough," I replied "what are you thinking? The guy's a tool!"

"Well the guy I wanna be with quite clearly doesn't wanna be with me, so I may as well go with a guy who is interested." she informed me

"I never said I wasn't interested, and the guy's only interested in one thing, and you know what that is…" I admitted

"Why didn't you stop me from leaving earlier then?" she questioned

"I thought I'd give you some time to get your head straight and see if you still felt the same." I informed her

"Josh, I've felt like this for weeks," she sighed "my feelings aren't going to change anytime soon."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I inquired

"How was I meant to?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "You and Maddy have been so up and down lately, I didn't want to make things any more complicated for you."

"I wish you had of," I admitted "that way it would've been easier for me to end things with Maddy."

"Josh, I couldn't," she sighed "I couldn't get in the middle of an already complicated situation."

EVIE'S POV:

Josh stayed silent and I sighed… "I'm going to go to bed."

"Evie, wait." he begged as I turned on my heel to leave the room

"What more is there left to say?" I questioned "One minute you make me think you feel the same, the next you don't. When you're ready to stop messing with my feelings then we'll talk."

"Evie…" he proclaimed as I turned once again "I like you too."

**Will Evie believe Josh when he says he likes her too, or will she not? What happens next, I wonder?**


	21. Chapter 21

EVIE'S POV:

"You're just saying that…" I sighed, turning on my heel to walk out of the room

"I'm really not." he replied "I spoke to Mum about it earlier, and she made me realise some things."

"Such as?" I questioned

"I've been so desperate to make things work with Maddy so I've been pushing my feelings for you to the back of my mind." he informed me "I wish I'd realised it all sooner."

"Yeah, so do I." I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat "As much as I want to be with you, I can't."

"Why not?" he questioned

"Isn't it obvious, Josh?" I inquired "You've only just split up with Maddy and you're clearly not thinking straight, so let's forget this whole thing ever happened and go back to being friends and room mates, yeah?"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"There's no other choice, Josh." I informed him, swallowing the lump in my throat as I left the room

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way out of my bedroom the next morning, finding a note on the kitchen table with my name on it as I walked in. Picking it up, I opened it, seeing it was from Evie…

"_I got a phone call in the night; Auntie Hannah's gone into labour so I've gone back to the Bay. Don't know when I'll be back but I just thought I'd let you know. Anyway, some distance will maybe do us good. I'll let you know when I know I'm coming home. See you soon, Evie x"_

EVIE'S POV:

Three hours after I'd arrived back in the Bay; Auntie Hannah had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, she and Uncle Zac having decided to name her Isabella…

"She's beautiful…" I sighed as I cooed over my newborn cousin

"She gets it all from her Mum then." Uncle Zac replied

"I won't argue with that." I informed him, smirking at him as he feigned shock

The door opened and Oscar made his way into the room, holding a bouquet of flowers. Setting them down on the side, he pulled the card that was attached...

"They're from Josh." he informed us

"That's so lovely of him." Auntie Hannah proclaimed

"Yeah it is." I replied, smiling at her warmly "I'll text him later, let him know you say thanks."

"Right, I could use some food!" Zac admitted after a minute's silence, rubbing his hands together as he spoke "How about Oscar and I take a trip to the canteen?"

"Sounds good to me." Auntie Hannah replied "Thank you."

"No worries. We won't be long." he assured her, kissing her forehead before he and Oscar left the room

"What's going on?" she asked, turning her head to me as the door shut behind Zac and Oscar

"Everything's such a mess…" I admitted, sighing heavily

"It can't be that bad…" she replied

"Can't it? Okay, well, I tell Josh I have feelings for him, and then when I get back and we talk, he tells me has feelings for me too." I informed her

"If he likes you too, I don't see the problem…" she admitted "Am I missing something?"

"I left the dorm room to give him space so we could both think things through. When I got back I told him I'd spoken to a guy he really doesn't like, and he got super over protective and said the guy was only after one thing." I replied

"Josh wanting to protect you is also a good thing…" she informed me "I don't understand."

"The only reason he told me he likes me too is to stop me going out with this guy." I admitted "Are you sure about that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Pretty sure, yeah." I replied

"You want to know what I think?" she inquired "I think that he's been honest about his feelings towards you, and you've just shut him down because you think he's lying. If he was, why would he agree to dinner with me, Zac and Oscar, and why would he agree to you going for dinner at his place? Why would he choose to hang out with you instead of his girlfriend at the time, and why would he send congratulatory flowers to me and Zac?"

"To keep up the pretence?" I questioned

"C'mon, don't talk ridiculous! You know that's not true!" she replied

I sighed heavily… "I need to talk to him, don't I?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Sooner rather than later."

I looked up at her from where my eyes had been focused on my hands and saw the look she was giving me… "Now?"

"Yes, now." she replied, smiling at me warmly

**Auntie Hannah's always on hand to dish out good advice, isn't she? How will Josh and Evie's talk go?**


	22. Chapter 22

EVIE'S POV:

It was now the next afternoon, and after much deliberation and persuasion, I'd decided to head back to university, Uncle Zac pulling into a parking space in the bus station car park, both of us climbing out of the car…

"Are you sure I can't take you all the way back?" he questioned

"I'm sure." I informed him "Auntie Hannah needs you with her, so get my bags out of your boot and go."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, chucking softly as he did as I requested "call us when you get back?"

"I will." I assured him, smiling at him warmly as he set my suitcase on the ground

JOSH'S POV:

"Oi, Josh!" Spencer shouted as I walked across the grass, heading back to my dorm room

"What?" I questioned as I turned around to face him

"Is Evie around?" he asked as he took a swig of beer from the bottle he was holding

"No," I replied "she's gone to see her Auntie who's just given birth."

"Shame…" he admitted "Tell her I was asking after her, yeah?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, turning and continuing to walk…

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way onto the university campus, thankful I was almost back at my dorm room, the journey from the bus station back to the city having been terrible. All I wanted to do was grab something to eat and flop on the sofa in front of the TV…

"Josh said you'd gone home…" Spencer's voice informed me

"Yeah, well, now I'm back." I replied as I turned to him

"I'm glad." he admitted "We should go out and get something to drink."

"Smells to me like you've already had enough." I informed him "You should go back to your dorm room and sleep it off."

"How about you come with me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." I replied "I'm shattered and just want to crawl into my own bed."

"Oh, c'mon, Evie…" he chuckled, pulling me into him "You know you want to."

"I really don't." I proclaimed, trying to push him away from me "Spencer, get off of me!"

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice shouted

Spencer let me go and hurried off in the opposite direction. Composing myself, I picked up my dropped handbag and tried to calm my rapid breathing…

"Are you okay?" the woman asked as they reached me

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied

"Shall I walk you back to your dorm?" she questioned

"I'm not far away so I'll be fine, thank you though." I assured her

"Okay, take care." she replied

Smiling at her warmly, I picked up my suitcase and hurried to the main building, finally reaching my dorm room door a couple of minutes later…

JOSH'S POV:

I was sat in the living room studying when I heard the front door open. Walking into the hallway, I saw Evie shutting and locking it behind her…

"You're back sooner than expected…" I admitted

"Uncle Zac and Auntie Hannah said I should come back so I didn't miss out on too much work." she informed me "They say thank you for the flowers though."

I smiled at her warmly… "You seem shaky, is it cold out?"

She nodded her head… "I'm gonna have a hot chocolate, do you want one?"

"I'll make it," I informed her "don't want any repeats of last time, do we?"

"Thanks." she replied as she followed me through to the kitchen "Josh, about what happened before I left."

"I thought you wanted to forget about it?" I inquired

"I did, but then I talked to Auntie Hannah…" she informed me

"Yeah, and what did she say?" I questioned

"That I needed to talk to you," she replied "and she's right, I do. So can we?"

I nodded my head and followed her to the kitchen table…

EVIE'S POV:

I sat down opposite Josh and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "I'm sorry I just shut you down when you told me you had feelings for me too. I shouldn't have, I realise now I was wrong, and I've come to realise I need you in my life whether it's as a friend or something more."

"So after speaking to Hannah, you realise I was telling you the truth?" he asked

I nodded my head… "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but can you blame me?"

"No, I guess not." he replied "So what exactly are you saying about this, about us, you and me?"

"I want us to try this out…" I informed him "But before I do, I need to tell you something else."

"What is it?" he questioned

"I was walking back from the bus station and bumped into Spencer. He tried to come onto me, and if someone hadn't of seen us, I hate to think what he might've done…" I admitted

"You should've called me. I would've come and met you at the bus station." he sighed

"I wanted to surprise you…" I informed him "But I do wish I'd called you now."

He smiled at me weakly and entwined his hand with mine… "The next time I see him I swear…"

"You're not going to do anything." I replied "It'll only make it worse. I don't want any trouble, Josh. I just want us to enjoy this, so please, don't do anything. Promise me?"

JOSH'S POV:

"_So please, don't do anything. Promise me?"_

"Josh, please, talk to me." Evie begged

"Okay, I won't do anything." he replied

Smiling at me warmly, she moved from her seat and round the table to me… "So, what happens now then?"

"That depends on what you want to happen." I informed her

"What would you do if I said I wanted you to kiss me?" she inquired

"I'd comply with your ask." I admitted

"Then kiss me." she replied, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating her smile, I cupped her cheeks in my hand and pressed my lips to hers softly…

**I bet you're all saying finally, am I right? What's to come for Evie and Josh now, I wonder?**


	23. Chapter 23

EVIE'S POV:

It had been two weeks since Josh and I had started seeing each other and we were both enjoying what was happening. We were taking it slowly, making sure we had time for both each other and our work too. It was now the weekend, and seeing as though all lectures had been cancelled till Wednesday, Josh and I were heading back to Summer Bay…

"I can't wait for you to meet Isabella," I admitted as I wheeled my suitcase into the hallway "she's beautiful. Auntie Hannah sends me regular updates on her. I can't wait to see her!"

"We'd better get going before we miss our bus then, hadn't we?" he questioned

I glanced at my watch and nodded my head, signalling yes… "Do we have everything?"

"I think so." he replied "Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah," I informed him "let's go!"

Leading me down the hallway and out of the door, I locked it behind us, wheeling my suitcase behind me as we made our way out of the building and onto campus…

JOSH'S POV:

"Evie, do you have a minute?" I heard Spencer's voice ask as she and I walked across campus to leave

"Not really, no." she replied "We're heading home for a few days."

"Please, it's important." he informed me

"If it's about you trying it on with her, I already know." I admitted

"You told him?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "We're together, so yeah, I did."

"Okay…" he replied "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't think either of you know this, but I have bipolar disorder, and I shouldn't have been drinking."

"Then why were you?" Evie inquired

"The guys in my dorm don't know about my illness…" he admitted "If they did, they'd think I was a freak!"

"So instead you drank and then forced yourself on Evie?" I asked "That's better!"

"We need to go…" Evie informed him as she turned back to me "Shall we?"

I nodded my head in agreement and looked at Spencer one more time before following her off of campus, both of us making our way to the bus station…

EVIE'S POV:

"Are you thinking about what Spencer said to you?" Josh asked, entwining his hand with mine as we sat next to each other on the bus journey home

"Yeah," I replied "how much of an idiot does he have to be to drink when he shouldn't to try and impress his mates?"

"Don't worry about it. Don't even think about it." he begged "This weekend's about fun."

"You won't be saying that when we hear Isabella screaming at 3am wanting to be fed." I admitted

"No, maybe not, and about that…" he began

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I was thinking we could split our time?" he suggested "Have a couple of nights at yours, and then a couple of nights at mine. Would that be okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Smiling at him warmly, he kissed me softly, our stop being called out over the tannoy as we pulled apart. Standing up, Josh grabbed our bags from the overhead compartment. Taking mine from him, I led him down the aisle of the bus and off as we arrived at Summer Bay bus station…

JOSH'S POV:

"Why didn't you call to tell us you needed a ride?" Hannah asked Evie as we made our way into the farmhouse

"We didn't want to put you out." she informed me "And besides, we got a taxi. It's fine!"

"Taxi's are expensive, Evie." she sighed "Zac or I will be taking you to the bus station when you leave on Tuesday, okay?"

"About that…" Evie began

"What?" she inquired

"We're spending a couple of nights here and then a couple of nights at Josh's, so we'll be leaving for the bus station from there." she admitted

"And my Mum or Dad will give us a ride…" I informed her "We'll be fine."

"Okay." she replied "Right, who wants a drink?"

"First I want a cuddle with Isabella, where is she?" Evie questioned

"Napping," she informed her "but she'll be up soon so you can give her bottle to her when she wakes up. Tea, both of you?"

Evie and I nodded our heads in unison and Hannah made her way into the kitchen…

**What else do you think will happen on Evie and Josh's visit?**


	24. Chapter 24

JOSH'S POV:

"Why don't you go and see where Evie's got to?" Zac suggested as I helped him clean up after dinner that evening

"Are you sure? I don't mind finishing to stay and help." I informed him

"You're a guest, and you've done more than enough. Go on, off you go." he replied

Folding the towel I'd used to dry the pots, I set it down on the worktop and made my way out of the kitchen, eventually finding Evie sat outside on the porch…

"Hey," I greeted her "what're you doing out here?"

"Just thinking…" she admitted

"Care to elaborate?" I questioned

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" she inquired "We've not shared a bed yet, and if we jump into it here, with all my family around, I'm worried it might be a bit awkward…"

"I'll go on the sofa…" I informed her

"No you won't," she replied "I was thinking more of maybe in my room with me, but we set you up a bed on the floor? If you want to, that is?"

"As long as I get a cuddle with you before we go to sleep, I'm fine with anything." I assured her

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine… "Thank you. Now let's get inside…"

"Can we not just stay out here for a bit?" I asked "Just you and me?"

"I want to, but it's getting late and we need to find the air bed for you." she informed me as she stood up and held her hands out to me "Come on!"

EVIE'S POV:

Half-an-hour later, Josh's bed was being blown up in my bedroom and I was in the bathroom finishing getting organised after having a quick shower to freshen up. Making my way into the hallway, I bumped into Hannah as she shut hers and Zac's bedroom door as she'd just checked on Isabella…

"Are you okay?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm really happy."

"And things between you and Josh are good, yeah?" she inquired

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, no, he's not." I informed her

"Good." she replied, smiling at me warmly "Do it when the time is right for you. If he's in this for the long haul, he'll wait. He does know you're, doesn't he?"

I shook my head… "It hasn't come up. Do you think I should tell him before it actually happens?"

"That's your decision." she informed me "If you feel comfortable enough to tell him now then do, but if you don't, wait until the time comes about."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Night."

"Night." she mirrored as she made her way back into the living room

JOSH'S POV:

After making up my bed with Evie, we moved onto it and I pulled her into me, brushing my lips against her forehead as we lay there together, her arms wrapped around my waist…

"Josh, can I ask you something?" she questioned, breaking the comfortable silence between us

"You know you can." I replied

Sitting up, she turned onto her stomach and ran her hands over her face… "What would you say if I told you I hadn't done what's bound to eventually happen with us before?"

"I'd say that it's okay." I informed her "And that I'm willing to wait till whenever you're ready."

"Thank you." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"You're welcome." I stated, pressing my lips against her temple

EVIE'S POV:

"Josh, are you still awake?" I questioned a little while later

"Yeah," he replied, moaning softly as he turned over to face my bed

"Why don't you come up here?" I suggested

"What?" he questioned "With you?"

"Yeah," I replied, chuckling softly "I think we can both say that bed's not the comfiest, so come on, come up here and join me."

"Are you sure?" he inquired

"Yes." I informed him as I pushed the bedsheets back "Are you going to join me?"

Watching him, he climbed out of the air bed and walked over to mine, climbing in beside me…

"Are you sure this is okay?" he questioned

"Yes. It's perfect." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I turned to him

**So Josh and Evie's relationship has taken another step – what do you think is to come next?**


	25. Chapter 25

EVIE'S POV:

The next morning Josh and I made our way into the kitchen, Hannah and Zac sat nursing cups of coffee…

"Morning." I greeted them

"Morning." they mirrored in unison

"Sorry if we kept you awake last night…" Auntie Hannah sighed "I think Isabella's coming down with a cold. She just won't settle."

"It's fine." I assured her "I barely heard a thing. Did you, Josh?"

"Hardly a thing." he informed them "I've got a suggestion…"

"Yeah?" she questioned, lifting her head

"How about Evie and I take her out for the day?" he suggested "Give you two a bit of a break and some peace and quiet. You can let us know when you're ready for her to be brought back."

"We can't do that to you…" Uncle Zac admitted

"We don't mind, honestly." I assured them "It'd be nice to spend some quality time with her."

"What do you think, Han?" Uncle Zac inquired, raising an eyebrow at Auntie Hannah

"It would do us good…" she admitted "But only if you two are sure?"

"I'm sure." Josh informed them

"And I am too." I replied "So that's settled then."

JOSH'S POV:

"You're a natural…" I informed Evie as we sat in the diner an hour later, her cradling Isabella after her bottle

"She loves me…" she chuckled

"Yeah, she does." I replied "I'll go and order. What do you want?"

EVIE'S POV:

"Here we go, loves." Irene proclaimed as she set mine and Josh's meals down on the table ten minutes later "How's the baby?"

"She's got a bit of a cold." I informed her "But apart from that she's doing good. We're just giving Auntie Hannah and Uncle Zac some time alone."

"And who's the stud muffin?" she questioned

"Irene…" I proclaimed "And his name's Josh. He's my boyfriend."

"Well I guessed that," she informed me "he's gorgeous, sweetheart. It's nice to see you happy."

"Thank you." I replied as Josh made his way back from the toilet

"You're welcome." she stated "Enjoy your meals."

"What's up with you?" Josh asked as he sat down opposite me as Irene walked away

"You've got a fan…" I informed him

"What?" he questioned

"Irene, the lady behind the counter." I replied "She thinks you're a stud muffin."

He chuckled and we began to eat our meals in a comfortable silence…

JOSH'S POV:

"How was she?" Hannah asked as Evie and I made our way into the house as night time crept into the Bay

"Good as gold." Evie informed her "I think some fresh air did her good too."

She smiled at us warmly as she took Isabella from her pram and rested her on her chest… "Thank you so much for having her. Zac and I really appreciate it."

"No problem, anytime, right, Josh?" Evie questioned

"Yeah, anytime." I assured her "I'm gonna go and have a shower if that's okay?"

Hannah nodded her head, signalling yes… "Thanks again, Josh."

I smiled at her warmly, brushing my hand against the small of Evie's back before making my way down the hallway and into the bathroom…

EVIE'S POV:

I followed Auntie Hannah into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table, watching her as she moved around the room, getting Isabella's night time bottle ready…

"Do you feel any better?" I questioned as she sat down opposite me a couple of minutes later

"I feel more like me and less like a zombie." she admitted "It was nice to go back to bed after you left and not wake up till 1pm, and then have a nice relaxing bath and some lunch with Zac."

"Where is he?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Oscar missed the bus, so he's gone to pick him up. They're bringing pizza back from Angelo's too so I believe." she replied

"Good, because I'm starving." I admitted

"And tired too, by the looks of it?" she questioned as I stifled a yawn

"Yeah," I replied "as much as I love her, looking after her for a day is more than enough, and has reaffirmed that I'm nowhere near ready to have babies of my own yet."

"Good, I'm glad." she admitted "And I'm sure Josh will be glad to hear it too."

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm gonna go and get changed."


	26. Chapter 26

EVIE'S POV:

"Let me know when you get there, okay?" Auntie Hannah questioned as Josh and I got organised to leave

"We're going to be twenty minutes away…" I chuckled, reciprocating her hug as she pulled me into her

"I know, but I still want to know you're there safely," she informed me "so call me, okay?"

"I'll text." I replied, smiling at her warmly as we pulled away

Making our way down the steps and to the taxi that was waiting for us, Josh and I climbed in and waved as we were driven off…

JOSH'S POV:

"Hello…" I called into the house as Evie and I made our way inside "Mum?"

"Josh!" she proclaimed as she hurried into the hallway and hugged me tightly "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mum." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly as we pulled apart… "Hi, Evie, love."

"Hi, Debbie." she greeted her "Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're welcome." Mum replied "You don't know how happy I was to hear that you and my boy had finally got your acts together!"

Evie looked up at me and I smiled warmly at her, pressing my lips against her temple…

"Right, come on, let's get you settled!" Mum proclaimed

"Did you get my text, Mum?" I asked as we made our way through to the kitchen

"About the air- bed?" she inquired "Yes, I did. It's all set up in your bedroom."

"Thank you." I replied

"Actually, we won't need it…" Evie admitted

"We won't?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No," she informed me "sorry for any bother, but we'll deflate it and then Josh will put it away wherever it goes, won't you, Josh?"

"If you're sure?" I inquired

"Yeah, I'm sure." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"That's fine." Mum assured us "Right, why don't you two go and get yourselves set up and I'll make us something to eat and sort some drinks?"

EVIE'S POV:

"Are you sure?" Josh asked as we arrived in his bedroom and began to unpack

"Sure about what?" I questioned

"About not having the air-bed?" he inquired "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I informed him, smiling at him warmly

"Okay." he replied, pressing his lips against mine

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I made our way downstairs twenty minutes later, finding Dad and Andy sat at the dining room table…

"Hi, Dad." I greeted him

"Hi, son." he mirrored "Get over here and give your Pop a hug!"

Doing as he requested, I moved over to him and shared a hug with him, pulling away a minute later…

"Hi, Evie, love." he greeted her

"Hi, John." she mirrored "It's nice to see you again…"

"Nice to see you too, love." he replied

"Do I not get a hug, Joshy?" Andy inquired

"Alright, bro?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Good thanks, mate." he replied "Mum's told us about you two…"

"It's not that big a deal…" I informed him

"You finally shoved Princess Maddy, of course it's a big deal!" he proclaimed

"Andy, shut up!" Mum sighed as she made her way over to the dining table "Josh, Evie, sit down…"

EVIE'S POV:

I decided to go to the store with Debbie as Josh, Andy and John were watching a soccer game on TV. As we were making our way down one of the aisles, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Maddy with her Mum…

"Don't worry about her…" Debbie assured me "She was the one who cheated on my son. She needs to be the one hanging her head in shame."

"It's not that," I admitted "she's going to want to know what I'm doing in Yabbie Creek with you. She doesn't know about Josh and I."

"Maybe it's about time she found out then?" she suggested

"Are you serious?" I questioned

"Yeah, why not?" she inquired "Maddy!"

"Debbie… And Evie, hi." she greeted us as she turned "What are you doing here?"

"Just grocery shopping, aren't we, love?" Debbie asked, nudging me in my side

"Yeah," I replied "just grocery shopping."

"Evie, could you pop down to the bottom of this aisle and get some of the chocolate Josh really loves please?" Debbie questioned "You know the one. And get something for yourself too…"

"Evie…" Maddy called as I began to walk

"Yeah?" I inquired

"Why are you here?" she asked "With Josh's Mum?"

"Evie and Josh are seeing each other." Debbie informed her

"What?" she questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and licked my suddenly dry lips… "Josh and I are together, Maddy."

"How long?" she asked

"A couple of weeks…" I informed her

"Oh please…" she scoffed "I bet you couldn't wait for me to leave!"

"Do you really think you have the right to be taking the moral high ground?" Debbie inquired as I was about to reply "You're the one that cheated on my son!"

"What?" Maddy's Mum asked "You cheated on Josh and then got together with the idiot you're with now?"

"He's not an idiot, Mum." Maddy sighed "You just need to get to know him."

"Shall we go, Evie?" Debbie suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as I glanced at her

I glanced at Maddy and nodded my head, signalling yes, watching Debbie as she moved the cart and followed me down the aisle…

JOSH'S POV:

"Hey, ladies, how was shopping?" I questioned as Dad, Andy and I helped Mum and Evie bring the shopping bags in from the car

"We bumped into Maddy…" Mum informed me

"What?" I inquired as I set the bags I'd been carrying down on the worktop

"How awkward was that on a scale of one to ten?" Andy asked

"100!" Evie informed him "She knows we're together."

"You told her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, I did. Is that a problem?" Mum inquired

"No, it's fine." I assured her as I moved over to Evie "Are you okay?"

"Glad she knows…" she admitted

I smiled at her warmly as she looked up at me and pressed my lips against her forehead… "She doesn't have the right to know."

"Josh is right, love." Mum informed her "She cheated. Josh's life now has nothing to do with her."

**Do you think we'll see Maddy again?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Posting another chapter for you all today because I have to be up at work for 6:30am tomorrow morning so won't have time to post tomorrow morning. Enjoy!**

EVIE'S POV:

After helping Debbie clear up after dinner that evening, we made our way into the living room and to my surprise, Josh wasn't there. Excusing myself, I made my way upstairs, finding him laid on his bed…

"Escaped for some peace and quiet, have you?" I asked as I shut the door behind me

"Yeah," he replied "what about you?"

"Doesn't feel right me being down there without you…" I admitted, smiling at him weakly

"Mum and Dad love you," he proclaimed "and Andy thinks a lot more of you than he did Maddy. But we'll go down and watch whatever rubbish they're watching on TV. Shall we?"

"What's going on?" I inquired, stopping him in his tracks as he climbed off the bed

"What?" he questioned

"You're acting weird…" I informed him "In fact, thinking about it, you have been ever since you found out your Mum and I had bumped into Maddy at the grocery store. What's going on?"

He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, motioning for me to sit down next to him…

"I feel guilty," he admitted "as much as Maddy doesn't have a right to know about us she didn't deserve to find out the way she did."

"What are you saying?" I questioned

"We should've told her ourselves," he informed me "we should've arranged to meet with her and sat down as grown ups. Instead she had to find out in the middle of a grocery store from my Mum."

"Do you still like her?" I inquired

"No, maybe, I don't know…" he admitted "She was my first serious girlfriend, one that I saw a future with. I loved her, maybe I still do. We've not been over for that long; wouldn't it be weird if I didn't feel anything for her?"

"Maybe," I replied "I've never been in this sort of situation before."

"And you think I have?" he questioned "I'm sorry. I don't want to still have feelings for her if it's any consolation."

"I know, I believe you." I informed him, smiling at him weakly "Can we just forget this conversation ever happened and focus on us?"

"I'd like that…" he admitted

The next morning I made my way into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, pulling my phone from my dressing gown pocket as I felt it vibrate against my side. Unlocking my keypad, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw I had a message from Maddy…

"Morning, love." Debbie greeted me as she walked into the kitchen

"Morning." I mirrored "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" she questioned

"Maddy's text me," I informed her "she wants me to meet her at dinnertime."

**Not sorry for the cliffhanger – what does Maddy want?**


	28. Chapter 28

EVIE'S POV:

"Does she say what she wants?" Debbie questioned

"No, just that she wants to meet. What do I do, Debbie?" I inquired

"What do you do about what?" Josh's voice asked

"I'll leave you both to talk." Debbie informed me, squeezing my shoulder as she left the room

JOSH'S POV:

"What's going on?" I questioned as Mum left the room

Evie swallowed a lump in her throat and handed me her phone…

"Maddy wants to meet you?" I inquired

"That's what the text says, isn't it?" she questioned

"Sorry," I sighed "but why?"

"No, I'm sorry…" I replied "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you think I should do?" she inquired

"I can't make that decision for you…" I informed her "You have to decide yourself."

EVIE'S POV:

After much deliberation, I'd arranged to meet Maddy at a café in town. Making my way in, I looked around to see if I could see her and I couldn't…

"Yes, what can I get you?" a waitress asked as she made her way behind the counter

"A juice and a fruit salad please." I informed her, pulling out my purse

"Evie…" Maddy's voice spoke as I handed the waitress some money

"Maddy…" I greeted her, turning to face her as I was handed my change "hi."

"I'll bring your order over." the waitress informed me

Nodding my head in understanding, I turned back to Maddy again… "Shall we sit down?"

We made our way to a table and sat down opposite each other and I swallowed a lump in my throat as she stared at me intently…

"Maddy, I just wanna say…" I began

"I'll ask the questions." she informed me, holding her hand up "Would you have ever told me about you and Josh if his Mum hadn't?"

"I don't know…" I admitted "Probably not."

"Why?" she questioned

"Do you think you really have the right to know who he's dating?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "You cheated on him. Who he's with now is none of your business."

"Even if the person is someone I considered to be a friend?" she questioned

"Maddy, I'm sorry, I really am," I informed her "but I'm not going to apologise for Josh and I getting together. We're happy, and you just need to accept that."

JOSH'S POV:

I sat nervously at the dining room table, biting the skin of my thumb as I waited for Evie to return from her meet with Maddy. Hearing the door open, I hurried into the hallway, seeing her shut it behind her…

"How did it go?" I questioned as she turned to me

"Okay," she replied "it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. She wanted to know if we'd have told her if your Mum hadn't."

"And what did you say?" I inquired

"I told her exactly what I thought, that it was none of her business who you're dating now." she informed me

"And that took you over an hour?" I asked

"We talked through some other things too. She wants you to be happy." she replied

I nodded my head in understanding and moved over to her, cupping her cheek in my hand… "No battle wounds, you're all good."

"Very funny." she sighed, chuckling softly "I'm all good though, honestly."

Smiling at her warmly, I kissed her lips softly…

**So the Maddy/Evie meeting went okay, what do you think will happen next?**


	29. Chapter 29

EVIE'S POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing as Josh and I walked back onto campus on Tuesday afternoon ready for lectures the next morning – Maddy and her Mum were unpacking her stuff and carrying it to the doors of the main building…

"Evie, don't…" Josh begged, pulling me back as I was about to march over to her

"Does she expect us to just take it?" I questioned

"We can't just assume she's done this because she knows about us…" he informed me

"How did she manage to get back in so quickly anyway?" I asked, sighing heavily

He shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around me, leading me in the other direction and back to our dorm room…

JOSH'S POV:

A knock on the door sounded later that evening as Evie was busy preparing dinner for us. Making my way through the hallway, I opened it to Maddy…

"Hey," she greeted me "bet you didn't expect to see me, did you?"

"Actually I was wondering when we'd see you seeing as though we saw you unpacking your stuff earlier on. What are you doing here, Maddy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm not allowed to come back to university, am I not?" she inquired

"But why now? You've got to admit, it seems a bit weird given you've just found out about me and Evie." I replied

"It's nothing to do with the pair of you, I promise." she assured me "You won't have any trouble from me."

"Josh, dinner's…" Evie's voice spoke "Maddy."

"Hi, Evie." she greeted her "I just came to see you guys, let you know I'm back."

"Yeah, we saw you unpacking your things earlier. Why are you back?" she inquired

"As I've just told Josh, it's not because of the both of you and what's going on between you two." she informed her "I'm here to study and work hard. I need to."

"Okay." Evie replied "We'd better get going or our dinner will be cold."

"Yeah, sure." she stated "See you both around."

"Yeah, see you." I mirrored, shutting the door on her and turning to Evie "You okay?"

"Do you believe her? When she says she's not here to cause trouble?" she inquired

"She seems genuine…" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously "But you never really know with her."

"Okay. We'd better go and eat…" she replied, smiling at me weakly

"Evie," I sighed as I followed her into the kitchen "you've got nothing to worry about, I promise."

"What if she tries it on with you?" she questioned

"Then it'll be her trying it on with me. There'll be no reciprocation on my part." I replied

"You do believe me, don't you?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "Thank you."

EVIE'S POV:

Since returning to university and having Maddy visit the dorm room, neither Josh nor I had seen her. Making my way into the café for my shift that afternoon, I saw Maddy sat at a table, books all around her…

"What do you need me to do first?" I asked Gemma, my boss

"Clear some tables please…" she replied, smiling at me warmly

Nodding my head in understanding, I tied my apron around me and made my way out from behind the counter with a cloth and some spray to clean the tables…

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked as I reached Maddy's table, clearing her empty plate and mug away

"Another coffee please." she replied "I need the caffeine!"

"Everything okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, you know what it's like," she sighed "starting a new course, being further behind than everyone else and having to catch up. It's all beginning to take it's toll."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to get back in so quickly, and mid-term?" I inquired

"Mum convinced the Dean," she informed me "she was sick and tired of having me at home after I got fired, so she said I either found something else or I came back here."

"And you couldn't find anything else, I take it?" I asked

"Nothing out there, is there?" she questioned

I shook my head and smiled at her sympathetically… "I'll just get your coffee."

"Thank you." she replied

**So Maddy's back at university because she got fired from the gym and couldn't find another job. Do you think she has a hidden agenda for coming back though?**


	30. Chapter 30

JOSH'S POV:

"Hey, Evie, it's me." I sighed as I got her voicemail for the fifth time "I don't know where you are but I'm starting to worry. Call me when you get this, yeah?"

EVIE'S POV:

I groaned and pressed my hand to the back of my head as I came round, not knowing what the hell had happened. Reaching out as I saw a flash of light from my phone, signalling I had unread messages, I grabbed it…

JOSH'S POV:

A knock on the dorm room door sounded a few minutes later. Hurrying from the living room and through the hallway, I opened it, sighing as I saw Maddy stood outside…

"Nice to see you too…" she chuckled "What's going on?"

"Evie's not back from her shift at the café yet. You've not seen her, have you?" I asked

"No, sorry," she replied "but I can help you look for her if you want?"

"Would you?" I questioned "Thanks. I'm really starting to worry."

EVIE'S POV:

"Evie, Evie, are you in here?" Josh's voice inquired as I felt myself begin to drift out of consciousness again "Maddy, over here! Evie, I'm here, it's okay. Maddy, call an ambulance!"

I felt Josh pull me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me, being able to hear Maddy's voice faintly as she relayed the information to the paramedics…

JOSH'S POV:

I sat in the hospital corridor outside of Evie's room as she was checked over after being taken for an x-ray. Hearing footsteps, I looked up to see Maddy walking back towards me…

"Here…" she stated "I put extra sugar in it, for the shock."

"Thanks." I replied "Who would do this?"

"You can't torture yourself thinking about that, Josh." she admitted "You need to concentrate on Evie and be thankful she's okay. It was probably just an opportunist wanting to get some cash out of the till."

"Yeah, probably." I sighed

"Josh!" I heard Hannah's voice proclaim. Looking up, she and Zac were hurrying down the corridor towards me and Maddy "Is she okay?"

"She's just out of x-ray. They're checking her over and getting her comfortable and then we can see her." I informed them

"Do they know what happened?" she questioned "Did she collapse? Or was it done purposely?"

"She's got a pretty nasty cut on the back of her head where she was hit from behind. Like Maddy said, it was probably an opportunist wanting to get their hands on some quick cash." I replied

"What are you doing here anyway, Maddy?" Hannah inquired

"It's a long story…" she admitted "I'll let Josh explain. I'm gonna go."

"Thanks for coming." I stated "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." she replied, smiling at me warmly

**Any ideas who could've hurt Evie?**


	31. Chapter 31

EVIE'S POV:

"Can you please stop fussing? I'm fine, honestly." I assured Auntie Hannah as she, Uncle Zac, Josh and I arrived back at the dorm room the following afternoon following my discharge from hospital

"Evie, you were attacked!" she sighed "And by who we don't know. A bit of fuss won't hurt."

"You've got enough on your plate without looking after me…" I informed her "So why don't you get me settled and then you and Uncle Zac can get back to the Bay?"

As Auntie Hannah was about to reply, Uncle Zac intervened… "I think Evie's right, Hannah. She'll only be resting anyway, and Josh will be here to look after her and will call us if he needs to, right, Josh?"

"Right." he replied

"That's done then." I informed her "And before you say it, no I'm not going to bed."

"Evie…" she sighed

"I'd prefer to be on the sofa in front of the TV with Josh." I admitted "Please?"

"Okay." she replied

JOSH'S POV:

After seeing Hannah and Zac off, I was about to shut the dorm room door when I saw Maddy making her way to it…

"Hey," she greeted me "I take it Evie's home?"

"Hey," I mirrored "yeah she is. But I don't think she's up to visitors just yet."

"I'm not actually here to visit her," she informed me "I'm here to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine." I replied "Thank you for asking. I better be going, get back to Evie."

"Okay," she stated "you've got my number if you need anything. Give Evie my best."

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I shut the door and made my way back down the hallway and into the living room, finding Evie flicking through the channels…

"Peace at last!" she proclaimed

"She cares about you, Evie, and I know that it can be a bit stifling at times, but you need to understand how worried she is, how worried we are." I informed her

"But I'm fine, Josh." she replied "The hospital have discharged me."

"I know, but I just hate to think how long you might've been laying there for." I admitted, sighing heavily "If I hadn't come looking for you when I did, anyone could've found you in God knows what state."

"But they didn't, did they?" she questioned "It's a nasty bump to the head which will result in a headache for a few days but nothing more. I'm fine, so stop worrying. But, saying that, I wouldn't mind a bit of fuss…"

"Really?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah," she replied "how about takeaway and a film?"

"Only because the patient asks so nicely." I informed her, kissing her softly

EVIE'S POV:

Josh and I had just finished our takeaway of pizza and were about to start watching a film when a knock at the door sounded. Pausing the film, Josh stood up and made his way down the hallway…

"It's for you…" he informed me a minute later as he walked back into the room

"Who is it?" I questioned

"Miss. Macguire?" a police officer asked as he followed Josh into the room

"That's me…" I informed him "Is this about what happened last night?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "We've been asked to come and take your statement after the break in was reported. Do you remember anything?"

"Only that I was in the process of cleaning and locking up, and then I came around I don't know how long later." I replied

"So you didn't hear or see anything?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "There's CCTV in the café though. That might give you something to go on."

"Okay, thank you." he replied "What about during your shift? Had you had arguments with any of the customers, or had there been any suspicious activity?"

I thought back to during the day and shook my head once again… "Not that I remember. I'm sorry that I can't be of more help."

"It's okay, Miss. Macguire." he assured me "We'll get our hands on a copy of that CCTV and see what we can dig up and we'll be in touch. We'll see ourselves out."

"Thank you." I replied

**Are you any closer to figuring out who hurt Evie?**


	32. Chapter 32

EVIE'S POV:

"Evie, what are you doing?" Josh asked as I walked out of my bedroom the following evening

"What does it look like? I'm going to work." I informed him

"Over my dead body!" he proclaimed "You've not been home from hospital long, and the doctor said you needed to rest, plus he also wants to give you the all-clear before you go back."

"I feel fine though, and I'm fed up of sitting doing nothing." I admitted

"I know you are, but in the long run you'll be thankful." he replied "Come on, come sit down and I'll make you a drink and something to eat."

JOSH'S POV:

The next morning Evie and I made our way across campus to lectures, her insisting that she wasn't going to miss out on any work. As we made our way into the building, we bumped into Maddy…

"Evie, I wasn't expecting to see you out and about so soon…" she admitted

"I'm not falling behind on my work, not again." she informed her

"You're such a nerd!" Maddy chuckled

"Yeah, thanks. We'd better be going, Josh." Evie informed me

I nodded my head in agreement. Saying our goodbyes, we made our way down the corridor and into our first lecture of the day…

EVIE'S POV:

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." I stated

"What's going on?" Josh questioned as I hung up the phone

"The police want me to go in and see if I can identify the person on the CCTV." I informed him

"We'd best get going then, hadn't we?" he inquired

"You don't have to come with me…" I admitted

"I know I don't, but I want to." he replied

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I arrived at the police station twenty minutes later, her informing the officer on reception that we'd arrived…

"Miss. Macguire, come through." the police officer who'd been to our dorm room to interview her proclaimed

"Can my boyfriend come in too? He might be able to help us identify the person." she questioned

The police officer nodded his head and I stood too, following him and Evie through to an interview room…

"You can stop at any time…" the police officer informed Evie

The CCTV footage began to play and I watched it intently, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw a piece of blonde hair through the cap the attacker was wearing…

"I know who it is." I informed the officer

**Who could Josh have identified?**


	33. Chapter 33

"_I know who it is."_

EVIE'S POV:

I turned to Josh as he spoke, shock and relief that he knew who it was running through me…

"Who is it, Mr. Barrett?" the police officer questioned

He swallowed a lump in his throat and entwined his hand with mine… "My ex-girlfriend Maddy."

"What?" I inquired "No, it can't be. You're wrong."

"I'm not, Evie. I know it's her." he informed me

"How?" I questioned "Just because she's got blonde hair. There's more people on campus with blonde hair than just Maddy. It's not her."

"Evie, look at the video…" Josh sighed "Just look at it, please."

Doing as he asked, I turned my head to face the video once again, listening as he spoke…

"It's Maddy. Not only does she have blonde hair but she's the same height, same figure, same everything. It's Maddy, Evie. I'm sorry, but it is."

"Miss. Macguire?" the officer asked

"Yes?" I questioned

"We need to speak to Maddy," he informed me "do you know where she'll be?"

"Somewhere on campus." I replied "She's just recently come back to university."

JOSH'S POV:

The police officers had dropped Evie and I back at university and had gone off in search of Maddy. Arriving back at our dorm room, I unlocked the door and let Evie step inside first, following her in, shutting and locking the door behind us…

"Are you okay?" I asked as Evie walked into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle

"Yeah, do you want some food?" she questioned

"No, I want to talk about how you are." I informed her

"I've just told you I'm fine, Josh." she replied

"Yeah, and I don't believe you." I admitted "How can you be fine when a person you thought was your friend could do what they did to you?"

"Maybe in some way I deserved it..." she sighed

"What?" I questioned "You deserved to be attacked and left for dead, did you? How do you figure that one out?"

"She had to find some way of letting her frustrations out about you and me. What better way." she replied

"She should've screamed and shouted at us then, at both of us. Not attacked just you. We're both to blame, not just you." I informed her

"Obviously Maddy thinks differently." she stated "You know what, I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"What about me?" I asked

"What about you?" she inquired

"Where do I sleep tonight?" I questioned

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked

"I just want to know, in case you want to be on your own." I informed her

"I don't want to be on my own," she admitted "I want to be with you, to be in your arms and to fall asleep listening to your heartbeat."

"Okay," I replied, smiling at her warmly "I can do that."

Reciprocating my smile, she held her hand out to me and I took it willingly, letting her lead me into her bedroom…

**Thoughts? **


	34. Chapter 34

"Yes, I understand. Okay, thank you, bye." I stated as I hung up the phone

"What did they say?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I set my phone down

"They've had to let her go." I informed him "They've questioned her and she's denying everything, so there's nothing more they can do as there's no more evidence."

JOSH'S POV:

"Josh, where are you going?" Evie inquired as I made my way down the hallway and out of our dorm room door

Ignoring her calls of my name as she hurried after me, I made my way through the building to Maddy's dorm room and banged on her door…

"Oh…" she sighed as she opened the door to me

"Is that all you can say?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"What else do you expect me to say? Thanks for having me dragged to the police station?" she inquired

"I know you did it." I informed her

"How? There's no proof." she replied

"Evie's having to relive it every single day." I admitted "She's having trouble sleeping and she's a shell of the person she used to be, does that not bother you?"

"I feel sorry for her, I do," she informed me "but the person who did it is still out there, but it's not me."

"Just tell me the truth, Maddy…" Evie begged as she reached the dorm room "Did you do it?"

"How many times?! No, I didn't." she replied "Can I go now? Good. Bye."

Shutting the door on us, I groaned in frustration and kicked the wall, Evie placing her hand on my arm…

"I don't see what else we're meant to do…" she admitted

"I'm gonna find who did this to you, I promise." I informed her

"How are you going to do that?" she questioned "The only CCTV we've got is of the back of a blonde's head. If the police can't find who did it then how can you?"

"I've got a plan…" I admitted, kissing her forehead softly

**Short chapter, I know, but what is Josh's plan?**


	35. Chapter 35

JOSH'S POV:

"Evie, I'm back. Where are you? Evie?" I called into the dorm room as I made my way in the front door after my lectures had finished that afternoon "Evie?"

Making my way down the hallway and through to the kitchen, I saw a letter with my name on it in Evie's handwriting laid on the kitchen table. Picking it up I began to read it…

"_I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person but I've had to go home for a while. I don't know how long a while is but I know I can't stay knowing the person who attacked me is living in the same building as you and me. I'll be in touch soon. Take care, love, Evie. X"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked around the dorm room, storming out of the room and out of the door, banging my fist on Maddy's dorm room door as I reached it…

"What the hell?!" she inquired

"Read this." I proclaimed, shoving Evie's letter into her hands

"She still thinks it's me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"We both do." I informed her "I hope you're happy with yourself. If you've got any decency, you'll hand yourself into the police so that Evie can come back and continue her study and finish her first year in peace. If not, then I really never knew you at all."

EVIE'S POV:

Hannah and I arrived back at the house after doing the supermarket shop when my phone began to ring in my handbag. Setting the grocery bags down on the worktop, I pulled it out and sighed, seeing Josh's caller ID on-screen…

"You knew he was going to call sooner or later…" she informed me

"What am I meant to say to him?" I inquired, swallowing a lump in my throat as the ringing stopped

"What do you want to say to him?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I have absolutely no idea." I admitted, sighing heavily as I sat down at the kitchen table

"Well when you've decided, you need to call him back, or he'll just keep calling you until you answer." she replied

JOSH'S POV:

I'd just finished off a takeaway pizza and was about to dump the rubbish in the kitchen bin when I heard my phone begin to ring in the living room. Hurrying through, I picked it up…

"Evie?" I questioned

"No," Mum's voice informed me as she chuckled "Did you not look at the caller ID?"

"I'm expecting a call from her…" I admitted as I sat down on the sofa "She's gone home for a while."

"Why?" she inquired "What's the matter, Josh?"

"Maddy attacked her, left her unconscious in the café." I replied "But she's denying everything and Evie can't stand to be here when she knows the person who did it is in such close proximity. What do I do, Mum?"

"You stay strong, sweetheart." she informed me "And I'll go and see Evie tomorrow."

"You don't have to do that…" I admitted

"I think I do." she replied

EVIE'S POV:

The next morning I made my way out of my bedroom when a knock at the front door sounded. Knowing everyone else had left for work and college, I opened it, finding Debbie stood on the porch…

"Debbie…" I greeted her, swallowing a lump in my throat "What can I do for you?"

"I think it's more a case of what I can do for you." she informed me "I spoke to Josh."

"Oh." I replied, moving the slide back so she could step into the house "What did he say?"

"He told me about what Maddy did to you." she admitted "And darling, I'm here to tell you that you can't let her win."

"She has already." I sighed as I walked through to the kitchen "She's pushed me out. I can't sleep, I can barely eat. University was meant to be a fresh start for me and now I can't be there because I don't feel safe."

"Oh, sweetheart," she replied, pulling me towards the kitchen table "I know it's hard but you've just got to push through it and come out the other side a stronger person."

"How am I meant to do that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"By packing your things and going back to university where my son is going out of his mind with worry over how you are." she informed me

"He is?" I inquired

"You know he is, sweetheart." she replied "I don't know whether you two have said it yet but he feels very strongly for you, there may even be the starts of love there, especially on his part."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I want to, but I can't, not today. But I will call Josh."

"That's good enough for me." she admitted "Why don't you call me when you're ready to go back and we'll go together?"

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she stated, hugging me tightly

**I know I'm the writer but I've got to say, I LOVE the Evie/Debbie relationship. Will Evie be able to face her demons and go back to university? And what will be said during hers and Josh's phone call?**


	36. Chapter 36

EVIE'S POV:

Later that evening after dinner, I made my way into my bedroom and dialled Josh's number, leaning against my bedroom door as I waited for him to answer…

"_Hi, this is Josh, leave a message."_

I sighed and hung up the phone, throwing it onto my bed as I got his voicemail. Making my way out of my room once again, I decided to shower…

JOSH'S POV:

"Fuck!" I proclaimed, throwing my phone to the ground as I picked up my phone, seeing I had a missed call from Evie

Bending down after I'd calmed, I picked up my phone and unlocked my keypad and dialled Evie's number, willing her to pick up…

EVIE'S POV:

I walked into my bedroom after my shower and saw my phone was flashing. Picking it up, I saw I had a missed call from Josh. Smiling weakly, I sat down on my bed and dialled his number…

"Hey…" his voice greeted me three rings later

"Hey," I mirrored "it's good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours too." he informed me "Evie, why didn't you say goodbye?"

"I couldn't, and I knew you'd try and get me to stay and I can't be there." I admitted

"I wouldn't have tried to make you stay." he informed me "I would've supported your decision."

"Really?" I questioned

"Okay, no." he replied "But I would've come around to it. I know how scared you are."

"You really don't, Josh." I admitted "I'm terrified of my own shadow. I don't suppose anything has changed, has it?"

"What do you mean? Maddy wise?" he questioned "If so I'm afraid not."

"Does she think we're stupid?" I inquired, sighing heavily "We know it was her!"

"I don't know." he informed me "I just know that I miss you."

"I miss you too." I replied

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I was thinking I could come and see you this weekend?" he suggested "What do you say?"

"I'd like that…" I informed him

"Good," he replied "so I'll see you then? And I'll speak to you soon?"

"Yes and yes." I admitted "Bye."

JOSH'S POV:

I made my way to Maddy's dorm room after my phone call with Evie, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I knocked on her door and waited for an answer…

"If you've come to have another go, save it…" she sighed

"I haven't." I informed her "I came here to tell you that Evie has broken up with me."

"What? Why?" she questioned

"She's scared, and can't trust anyone." I admitted "I hate it but I get it, does that make sense?"

"Yeah." she replied "Do you want to come in? We can talk and have a drink?"

"I'd rather go to a club…" I informed her "What do you say?"

"You, in a club?" she inquired "Are you sure?"

"I just want to let my hair down and forget any of this ever happened." I admitted "Truth is, I miss you, and I wanna give us another shot, if you're willing, that is."

"Are you sure you're not drunk right now?" she questioned "Because a few hours ago you were having a go at me and saying I should hand myself into the police, and now you're saying that you want to give me and you another go. You hear how crazy it sounds, don't you?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I still love you." I informed her "Even after everything, so what do you say?"

"Okay." she replied

Smiling at her warmly, I moved closer to her and cupped her cheek, pushing some hair from her face as I did so, watching as her eyes closed of their own accord. Keeping mine open, I swallowed a lump in my throat and prayed Evie would forgive me when she found out about what was about to happen and what was happening. For now, Maddy and I were back together…

**Ugh, I know, I'm sorry. Do you think Josh will be able to get the truth out of Maddy?**


	37. Chapter 37

EVIE'S POV:

"I'm sorry, Debbie…" I admitted as we pulled into the driveway an hour later

"It's okay, honestly, love. Stop apologising." she replied

"Okay." I stated "But here, at least let me give you some money for fuel."

"Don't be silly, put it away!" she proclaimed "I did it for you, and for my son."

"I know." I sighed "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's normal after what happened to you." she informed me "Everyone understands, love."

"Do they? Because I don't think Josh does…" I admitted

"Why do you think that?" she inquired

"When we talked last night, something seemed different," I informed her "it was almost as if he was desperate to get off the phone to me."

"I wouldn't read too much into it, love…" she replied "He's probably just trying to get his head around the whole situation too. You've got to think about how hard this is on him as well as on you. But I could go and see him for you, if you want that is, and let you know how things are when I'm back home?"

"You'd do that for me?" I questioned

"You mean a lot to my son, therefore you mean a lot to me." she informed me "So yes, I would."

"Thank you, Debbie." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"You're welcome," she stated "now how about a cuppa before I get on the road again?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, both of us climbing out of the car and making our way into the house…

"Evie, are you home? Could you give me a hand please?" Auntie Hannah inquired a little while later as Debbie and I sat in the kitchen

"Coming." I informed her, excusing myself from the kitchen, making my way into the hallway

"I may have gone a little overboard…" she admitted

"You think? What is all this?" I questioned, taking some of the bags from her

"I went into the city, and decided to make a start on Christmas shopping." she informed me as we walked back into the kitchen "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had company."

"It's fine, Auntie Hannah, this is Debbie, Josh's Mum, Debbie, this is my Auntie Hannah." I introduced them

"It's lovely to meet you," Debbie greeted Auntie Hannah, holding her hand out to her "Evie speaks of you very highly."

"It's lovely to meet you too." Auntie Hannah mirrored "If you'll excuse me, I'd better put this one down for a nap."

"She's beautiful. Evie shows me photos whenever she's over." Debbie informed her

Auntie Hannah smiled at me warmly and said goodbye to Debbie, excusing herself from the room…

"Now I can see why you've been brought up to be such a wonderful young lady…" Debbie admitted

"Stop!" I proclaimed "You'll make me blush."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm going to get going if I want to get back before dark. Is there anything you want me to get for you whilst I'm up there?"

"No thank you." I replied as I walked her to the front door "Can you just tell Josh I say hello?"

"Of course." she informed me "I'll see you soon, and make sure you take care, okay?"

"I will." I assured her "Thank you for today."

"You're welcome." she replied

**So Debbie's heading up to the university – I wonder what she may find?**


	38. Chapter 38

JOSH'S POV:

"Anything you cook is fine, Maddy, I promise." I assured her as I made my way down the hallway to the front door as a knock sounded "Mum!"

"Hi, love." she greeted me

"What are you doing here?" I questioned

"Who is it?" Maddy's voice asked. Turning, she was stood in the hallway

"I'll be back in a minute." I informed her as I turned back to Mum, her face like thunder

"Okay…" she replied, making her way back through to the kitchen

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mum proclaimed as I shut the dorm room door

"She's my friend, we're having dinner." I informed her

"Whilst your girlfriend is back at home scared, vulnerable and alone?" she questioned

"Shush!" I begged "Maddy thinks Evie and I split up."

"Why would she think? Oh, that's what you told her, isn't it?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, she just assumed when she came to see how Evie was doing and I told her she'd gone home." I replied

"Yeah, right." she scoffed "You can't fool me, Josh, I'm your Mum."

"Look, I love you and everything but can we do this later?" I asked

"Are you serious?" she questioned "Fine, later, I'll text you where I am. I want you there in an hour, got it?"

"Got it." I informed her, kissing her cheek before making my way back into the dorm room

"Everything okay?" Maddy questioned as I walked back into the kitchen

"Yeah, but I'm afraid tonight's off." I admitted "Mum wants to have dinner and because I don't see her too often, I said yes."

"So you're ditching me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I replied "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, as long as you make it up to me tomorrow?" she questioned

"How can I do that?" I asked

"I'll think of something." she assured me as she kissed my cheek softly "See you tomorrow."

Sighing heavily as I heard the door shut behind Maddy, I ran my hands over my face…

EVIE'S POV:

"A watched pot never boils…" Auntie Hannah informed me as she walked into the living room

"Huh?" I questioned

"Your phone." she replied "It won't ring if you keep twiddling it around in your hand, so why don't you come and help me start dinner?"

I smiled at her warmly and shook my head, setting my phone down on the coffee table, making my way into the kitchen…

JOSH'S POV:

I met Mum an hour later as planned, and sat down at the table she'd acquired for us…

"So?" she questioned

"So what?" I asked

"Don't do that," she sighed "what the hell are you doing?!"

"Like I told you before, Maddy and I are just friends." I informed her

"You don't actually expect me to believe that, do you?" she inquired

"You can do whatever you like…" I admitted

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" she proclaimed "If you hadn't worked it out, I'm trying to help you here."

"Sorry." I sighed, running my hands over my face "How's Evie?"

"Not as bad as you think," she informed me "she's smiling a lot more, she's relaxed too."

"Good, I'm glad." I replied "I'm coming home this weekend. I'm gonna see her then."

"And what are you going to do about Maddy?" she inquired "Are you going to tell Evie?"

"No I'm not." I informed her

"Don't you think she has the right to know?" she questioned

"Of course I do," I replied "but it'll just upset and confuse her even more and I don't want to do that."

"So why exactly was Maddy at your dorm room earlier then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm not proud of myself." I admitted

"Proud of yourself for what?" she questioned "Please don't tell me you're cheating on Evie, Josh. That's not the way me and your Dad brought you up."

"God, no!" I proclaimed "I'm trying to get Maddy to confess to attacking Evie."

"And you think spending all this time with her is going to do that?" she inquired

"I'm using her feelings for me," I informed her "I'm hoping soon enough she'll let her guard down and she'll tell me."

"Do you think she'll be that stupid?" she questioned

"I've got to try something, haven't I? She's denying doing it to the police, and because they've got no other evidence they can't do anything more." I explained

"So how long are you going to carry it on for?" she asked "And how long are you going to keep Evie in the dark?"

"I don't know." I admitted, sighing heavily "I just want Maddy to own up to what she did."

"You do realise this could go drastically wrong, don't you?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Even if it means losing Evie in the process?" she inquired

"Yeah, but I'm just hoping it doesn't get that far." I admitted

**Will Josh's plan get that far and will he lose Evie? Continue reading and find out…**


	39. Chapter 39

EVIE'S POV:

A knock at the front door sounded early that afternoon and I hurried down the hallway from my bedroom, pulling it open to see Josh stood on the porch…

"Are you not going to invite me in?" he questioned, snapping me from my trance

"Sorry, come in." I replied, chuckling softly as I stepped aside, shutting the door behind him

"Hey," he greeted me as he pulled me in for a hug "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I admitted, resting my hands on his chest as we pulled apart

"Where is everyone?" he inquired

"Hannah and Zac have taken Isabella to the beach, and Oscar's out with some friends." I informed him "So it's just you and me."

"Are you sure you're okay with it just being us?" he asked

"Of course I am." I replied, smiling at him warmly, leaning up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his softly "I really have missed you. And I need to ask…"

"She hasn't said anything yet, sorry." he informed me

I sighed heavily… "Never mind. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No thanks. I'd actually prefer to go for a walk." he admitted

"Okay." I replied "What's going on?"

"There's just something I need to talk to you about…" he informed me

JOSH'S POV:

Evie and I sat down on the grass twenty minutes later and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "So, about what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Yeah, what is it?" she questioned

"What would you say if I told you I was hanging out with Maddy?" I inquired

"I'd ask why…" she admitted

"What if I told you I was hanging out with Maddy more to try and get her to confess to what she did?" I questioned

"You're pretending to be her friend in the hope she'll admit to attacking me?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "There is one other thing though."

"What?" she questioned

"She thinks me and you aren't together anymore." I informed her "It was the only way I could get close to her."

"Do you really know what you're doing?" she inquired

"I want to think so, yes." I replied

"And what if she finds out about your plan?" she questioned "Then what?"

"I don't know." I admitted "But I've got to do something."

"I think it's ridiculous." she informed me "I get that you're trying to help but what if in the long run you make things a thousand times worse?"

"I hadn't thought of that…" I sighed

"Look, thank you for doing something that kind for me, but I can't have you risking your future for me." she admitted "So I want you to give it up and focus on what matters, which is your studying if you didn't get what I was hinting at."

"And what about you? What about your studying whilst you're back here and not at university attending lectures?" I inquired

"I'm keeping up." she assured me "The lecturers are sending all my work through via email so I'm doing okay, so you don't need to worry. Thank you though, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." I replied "And being away from you has made me reassess a lot of things."

"Yeah? Such as?" she asked

"My feelings for you." I informed her "They've only gotten stronger. In fact, Evie, I just need to come right out and say it, I'm in love with you."

"What?" she questioned

"I'm in love with you." I admitted "I've wanted to say it since you left."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked

"I couldn't say it over the phone. I had to say it face-to-face." I replied

"Well if we're sharing, I need to come right out and say I love you too." she informed me

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Yeah." she mirrored

**AWE! And Josh has told Evie about his Maddy plan, bet you weren't expecting that, were you? Do you think he'll stop with his plan or continue?**


	40. Chapter 40

EVIE'S POV:

"Someone seems to have a bit of a spring in their step this afternoon…" Auntie Hannah proclaimed as she walked into the kitchen a little while later after Josh and I returned from our walk "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that their boyfriend is visiting, would it?"

"Maybe." I replied as I turned to face her "And it's also maybe to do with the fact that we've just told each other we love each other."

"Evie, that's amazing!" she informed me, hugging me tightly

"No lecture?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as we pulled apart

"Why would you think that?" she asked "You're happy and you're smiling. That's amazing to see."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Are you any closer to, y'know, do you think?" she inquired

"I don't know…" I admitted "What with everything going on I don't think it's the right time, but maybe soon."

"Just make sure it's what you want and when you want, okay?" she questioned "Promise me?"

"I promise." I assured her

JOSH'S POV:

I sat on Evie's bed after having a shower when my phone started to ring. Picking it up, I saw the caller was Maddy. Sighing heavily, I answered, knowing she wouldn't give in until I did…

"Hey." I greeted her

"Hey," she mirrored "what happened to calling me when you got home?"

"Sorry, I totally forgot." I admitted "Busy, busy, y'know…"

"Yeah, I do." she replied "Look, I've been thinking…"

"Yeah, what about?" I questioned

"I don't think this is working out." she informed me "You and me, us. It's obvious you're still hung up on Evie, so I think we should end it before we get hurt."

"Are you serious?" I inquired

"Josh, it's for the best. Both of us know it." she replied

"Do you have a guilty conscience or something?" I asked

"Not this again." she sighed "How many times? I didn't hurt Evie!"

"Yeah, well, I don't believe you." I admitted "And if being over is what you want then fine."

"Fine." she mirrored "I guess I'll see you around."

As she spoke I hung up the phone and threw it onto the bed beside me, groaning in frustration…

"Hey, what's up?" Evie's voice asked as she walked into the room

"Maddy's ended things." I informed her "And I think I may have just made things ten times worse."

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"I asked her if she had a guilty conscience." I admitted "And she's not stupid. She might two and two together and figure out why she and I got back together in the first place."

"What are you gonna do if that's the case?" she inquired

"I have no idea." I informed her, sighing heavily "Are you almost ready?"

"For?" she questioned

"I'm taking you out." I admitted "So get on a pretty dress and I'll go and finish getting ready myself."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me warmly

**Could Maddy really have busted Josh's plan? Or is Josh just being paranoid?**


	41. Chapter 41

EVIE'S POV:

"Do I look okay?" I asked Josh as I walked out of my bedroom fifteen minutes later "I didn't know what to choose because I don't know where we're going…"

"You look perfect." he informed me, kissing me softly "Are you ready to go?"

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head, signalling yes, letting him entwine his hand with mine and lead me out of the door…

JOSH'S POV:

"Alright, Josh? Table for two, is it?" Brax asked as Evie and I walked into Angelo's

"Please." I informed him

"Follow me…" he replied

"How do you know Brax?" Evie questioned as he led us through the restaurant and out onto the balcony

"This do you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Perfect." I informed him "Thanks."

"No worries. Give me a yell when you're ready to order." he replied

Nodding my head in understanding, he slapped my back and made his way back into the restaurant…

"Josh, this is…" Evie began "I don't know what to say."

"Brax is my brother's brother, so we're kind of family." I informed her

"What?" she questioned

"Let's sit down and I'll explain it all…" I admitted

EVIE'S POV:

"So your Mum fell pregnant with another man's baby before she married your Dad, and gave him up for adoption because she was so young, and you met only a few years ago?" I questioned "That's crazy!"

"Tell me about it." he replied "But it has it's perks, especially when I get my meals free, not that I'm trying to be a cheapskate or anything."

"I know." I assured him, smiling at him warmly "And besides, having the whole balcony to ourselves is pretty romantic."

"Well I'm glad you like." he informed me "So what are you having?"

JOSH'S POV:

"Thanks for tonight, Brax." I admitted as I collected mine and Evie's food to take home

"You're welcome." he replied "But I had no idea when you said you were dating someone from Summer Bay that it'd be Evie."

"What does that mean?" I questioned

"Well first there was Maddy, and she and Evie couldn't be more different." he informed me

"Tell me about it." I replied "Maddy was great, but Evie, from the minute I met her we just clicked. I just hate that I wasted so much time with Maddy when I knew we were going nowhere."

"You've got her now, so hold onto her." he proclaimed "Seems to me you won't find anyone better."

EVIE'S POV:

I made my way back into the restaurant and over to the bar after using the toilet and wrapped my arm around Josh's waist, his arm sliding around my shoulder…

"Ready?" he questioned

"Ready." I mirrored "Bye, Brax, it was nice to see you again."

"It was nice to see you too." he informed me "Take care."

JOSH'S POV:

Arriving back at the house, Evie went into her bedroom to get changed into her pyjamas and I made my way into the kitchen to put our leftovers in the fridge. Grabbing us a drink each too, I made my way through to the bedroom, opening the door, seeing Evie was midway through getting changed…

"Sorry." I proclaimed

"Josh, it's fine." she replied, chuckling softly "We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Someday, you're bound to see me in a state of undress."

"So it's okay that I come in?" I questioned

"Yes." she informed me

Making my way into the bedroom again, I kicked the door shut behind me and set my glass down on my bedside table and Evie's on hers. Making my way back round to my side, Evie's hand took a hold of mine and she turned me to face her, moving my hand to rest on her waist…

"Tonight…" she whispered

"Tonight what?" I questioned

"Tonight, tonight's the night." she informed me

"Evie, we don't have to, not if you don't want to." I admitted

She took a hold of my hand once again and lifted it upwards, moving to rest on the swell of her breast, her eyes staying locked on mine…

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"I need to hear you say it…" I admitted

"Yes, I'm sure." she replied

EVIE'S OUTFIT:

shop/womens/dresses/tenki-navy-rose-print-midi-dress-_320503240

**So, was anyone expecting that ending? And hello to Brax!**


	42. Chapter 42

EVIE'S POV:

Josh's lips met mine in the sweetest yet passionate of kisses, and it was unlike one we'd ever shared before. Thanking God as he wound his arms around my waist and pulled me into him as I felt as though my knees were going to give way beneath me, a moan escaping my lips as our bodies collided, I ran my hands down his arms and to his waist, tugging on the shirt he was wearing…

JOSH'S POV:

I pulled away from Evie and let her remove the shirt I was wearing, watching her as she did so. Her hands were trembling, and I knew she was nervous. Taking her hands in mine as she finally undid all the buttons, she looked up at me…

"Is this not what you want?" she questioned

"It is, but I'm not sure it's what you want." I admitted

"How do you mean?" she inquired

"You're nervous, dare I say terrified." I informed her "Maybe we should wait?"

"I don't want to wait." she admitted "I want to, I really do."

I let go of her hands and cupped her cheeks in my hands, pressing a soft kiss to her lips… "Relax. I'll take the lead, but I want you to promise me something."

"Okay…" she replied

"Anything you're not comfortable with, you ask me to stop and I will." I informed her "Okay?"

"Okay." she assured me

EVIE'S POV:

Josh pulled the shirt from his body and draped it over the back of my desk chair and led me to the bed. Following his instructions, I sat down on the edge of it and moved my body up till my head hit the pillows and lay on my back, watching him as he moved up the bed to join me, his lips touching mine, his hands moving inwards to the pyjama t-shirt I was wearing…

"Okay?" he quetioned

"Okay." I mirrored

His hands continued their journey down to where the t-shirt stopped and lifted it, his fingers beginning to caress the skin of my stomach, my back arching in response. Lifting the t-shirt higher myself, Josh took control and pulled it over my head, dropping it to the floor…

JOSH'S POV:

"Are you sure? We can still stop if you want." I asked Evie as I rested my body on top of hers

"I don't think you want to stop, even though you say you will if I don't want to." she replied

"This isn't about me, it's about you." I informed her "So if you want to, we will."

"Well it's a good job I don't then, isn't it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

Smiling at her warmly, I pressed my lips against hers, letting my tongue brush against hers as I felt her wind her arms around my neck and her legs lock around my waist. Positioning myself at her entrance, I pulled away from her as I slid myself in inch by inch, watching her face contort in pain…

"I'm sorry." I breathed against her lips "It'll get better from here, I promise."

"You better be right." she replied, pressing her lisp against mine chastely

"I promise." I informed her as I pulled out and slid back in, a moan escaping her lips

EVIE'S POV:

What I was feeling was unlike anything I'd ever felt before and I couldn't believe Josh and I had waited so long. Feeling the telltale sign that I'd heard all about begin in the pit of my stomach, I dug my fingernails into Josh's back as he continued to move slowly within me, my hips raising to meet his, the feeling getting more and more intense until eventually it exploded, a long moan escaping my lips which Josh caught with his mouth, his tongue plunging inside my mouth as he followed suit, his thrusts slackening as we both rode out our orgasms…

"Thank you." I sighed as Josh moved back to the bed a couple of minutes later, climbing in beside me and pulling me into him

"What for?" he questioned, one of his hands running through my hair, starting to lull me to sleep

"For that, what we just did." I informed him "Thank you for making my first time everything I wanted it to be."

"You're welcome." he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead "Now we both best get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

"We have? Why?" I inquired

"Time will tell." he informed me "Now go to sleep."

**So Evie and Josh have finally had their first time, and it was everything Evie wanted it to be (good old Josh, eh?). What does Josh have planned for their day tomorrow, and what's to come, I wonder?**


	43. Chapter 43

EVIE'S POV:

After a perfect final day with Josh which had included a picnic on a secluded spot on the beach, a romantic afternoon walk and ice cream as we made our way back to the house, we finally reached the steps and made our way through the front door, my mood dropping as I knew he'd have to be leaving in a matter of hours…

"Hey, don't be sad." he begged "You know I'll see you again as soon as I can."

"I know." I informed him, smiling at him weakly "You go and sort the picnic hamper out, I'll go and start your packing."

"Thanks." he replied, kissing me softly

I made my way into my bedroom and picked up Josh's bag from my desk chair. Beginning to neatly fold his clothes, I placed them into his bag and caught sight of a picture of him and I on my windowsill. Smiling at it warmly, I picked it up and laid it on the jeans I'd just folded…

JOSH'S POV:

"Thanks for letting me stay…" I informed Hannah and Zac as I said goodbye to them

"You're more than welcome anytime, you know that." Hannah replied "We'll see you soon."

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled at Evie… "You gonna come out?"

"Yeah." she informed me "I'll be back in a minute, you guys."

"Okay." Hannah replied as she and Zac made their way back into the kitchen

I opened the front door and stepped onto the porch, seeing my taxi waiting in the driveway… "I better go."

"Yeah," she replied as we walked down the steps "what are you going to do about Maddy?"

"I don't know till I get back…" I admitted "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

EVIE'S POV:

Josh pressed his lips against mine softly and I sighed contentedly, winding my arms around his waist. Pulling away a minute later, he rested his forehead against mine…

"I need to go…" he admitted

"Okay, go!" I proclaimed as I pulled away from him and stepped back onto the steps

"I love you." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored as he opened the taxi door

Watching until Josh's taxi was out of sight, I made my way back into the house and shut the door behind me, leaning against it…

"You okay?" Auntie Hannah questioned

"I will be." I informed her "Do you think we could talk after dinner?"

"Of course," she replied "is everything okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "What can I do to help?"

JOSH'S POV:

I arrived back at the dorm room at 9:30pm that evening. Opening the door, I picked up the post that laid on the mat before shutting it behind me and as I made my way through to the living room, I flicked through the post, finding an envelope with my name on it. Opening it, I unfolded it and read…

"_I know Maddy attacked your girlfriend. If you want to know who I am and how I know, come to dorm room 216 Monday morning at 8am."_

**Who has sent the letter to Josh?**


	44. Chapter 44

JOSH'S POV:

I arrived at dorm room 216 at 8am the next morning as instructed and knocked on the door, hearing footsteps walking towards it a minute later…

"You?" I questioned

"Yeah, me." Spencer informed me "Why don't you come in so we can have a chat?"

"What I really wanna know is why you've known all this time and haven't come clean sooner…" I admitted

"You want to know why? Okay, I'll tell you." he replied "Take a seat."

Doing as he said, I sat down on one of the sofas and raised an eyebrow at him… "So?"

"Maddy knows that I know she attacked Evie," he explained "and she paid me to keep quiet."

"She paid you? So instead of doing the right thing and going to the police you took her money?" I questioned

"I know it looks bad…" he admitted

"Looks bad? Yeah, it looks bad." I informed him "How could you let that happen? Evie's innocent and she's suffering. Maddy's getting away with it. You need to do the right thing!"

"I know I do," he replied "and I'm going to. But I just needed you to know the full story first."

"If you'd have come forward to start with, none of this would be happening." I admitted

"I know and I'm sorry!" he proclaimed

"I'll believe you when you go to the police station." I informed him "What evidence do you have?"

"I videoed Maddy the night of the attack; she walked into the café and hit Evie over the head with the tray and then trashed the place to make it look like a robbery." he explained "And then she saw me as she was leaving and asked me what I'd seen. I told her everything, but she doesn't know I have video evidence."

"Good." I replied "Let's get to the police station."

**Short chapter – will Spencer agree to go to the police station with Josh, and were you expecting Spencer to be the guy behind the mysterious note? **


	45. Chapter 45

EVIE'S POV:

A knock on the front door sounded that afternoon and I made my way through to the hallway to open it, being greeted by two policemen…

"Miss. Macguire?" one questioned

"That's me, what can I do for you?" I asked

"Can we come in?" he inquired "We have some news on your attack…"

"Of course." I replied, motioning them in "Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you." he informed me "Shall we sit?"

I nodded my head and led them to the kitchen table… "So what news do you have then?"

"A new witness has come forward," he replied "a Spencer Harrington. He gave a statement today saying he saw the attack and has video footage which we're currently checking. He says the attacker, a Miss. Madeline Osborne gave him money to keep quiet!"

As I was about to reply, his radio sprung to life startling me…

"Miss. Osborne has been taken into the station for more questioning," the officer informed me "more than likely she will be shown the footage but that's all the news we have for now. We'll be in touch."

"Thank you." I replied as the three of us stood up and I showed them to the front door once again "

"You're welcome. Take care, Miss. Macguire." he informed me as they made their way down the steps to their car

JOSH'S POV:

"I've just had a visit from the police…" Evie informed me as I picked up her call

"Oh yeah, what did they say?" I questioned

"That Maddy has been brought in for questioning due to new evidence coming to light," she replied "do you know anything about it?"

"I received a note after I got back to the dorm room after my weekend with you. It told me to go to a dorm room and I did. It was Spencer's. He told me Maddy had paid him to keep quiet about the attack but I convinced him that he needed to go to the police. Once the university find out, she's gonna be kicked out for sure!" I informed her

"We can't be sure of that…" she admitted

"We can, Evie." I replied "The university takes violence of any nature seriously. You'll be able to come back!"

"Maybe I don't want to come back…" she informed me

**WHAT? Another short chapter I know, I'm not sorry though. Evie doesn't wanna go back to university?**


	46. Chapter 46

"_Maybe I don't want to come back…"_

JOSH'S POV:

"What are you saying, Evie?" I questioned

"I don't know, Josh." she admitted "My head's a mess. I need time on my own to think."

"That's why you went home…" I replied

"Not just that reason. I came home, Josh." she informed me "I had to get away from uni."

"And now you don't want to come back at all, that's great." I scoffed

"Josh, please, you need to understand." she admitted

"Understand what?" I questioned "You've just said yourself you don't know what you're saying, so how am I supposed to understand?"

"I think we need to take a break…" she informed me "I need time and space on my own to think everything through and decide what I want."

"So we're breaking up?" I inquired

"No, we're just putting things on hold." she replied "Just for a little bit, whilst I get my head clear."

"Sounds to me like we're breaking up…" I admitted

"We're not, Josh, please believe me." she begged

"Okay." I replied "We'll talk when you're ready. Bye."

EVIE'S POV:

Before I had chance to say anything more, Josh hung up the phone and I threw mine down onto the kitchen table, placing my head in my hands as I began to cry…

"Hey, what's the matter?" Auntie Hannah asked worriedly a few minutes later, wrapping her arms around me from behind

"I told Josh we needed to take a break…" I admitted

"What? Why?" she questioned

"Being with him is tearing me in two." I informed her "I don't know what I want anymore."

"All Josh has done is be supportive, Evie…" she replied "You said yourself you don't know how you would've got through some of the stuff you've been through without him."

"I know." I informed her "But he's on my mind constantly, and to properly think things through, I need to have a clear outlook and perspective."

"Okay…" she stated "What did he say?"

"He thinks we're breaking up." I admitted "And he's upset, I've upset him, I know I have. He said we'll talk when I'm ready and hung up the phone."

"Can you blame him for how he reacted?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'm gonna go for a walk, get some air."

"Okay." she replied

**Do you think Evie made the right decision?**


	47. Chapter 47

EVIE'S POV:

It was now almost a month later, and having being kept in the loop by the police about the Maddy situation, I felt ready to go back and at least sort things out with Josh if nothing else. Making my way out of my bedroom, wheeling my suitcase behind me, I left it by the front door as Auntie Hannah made her way out of hers and Uncle Zac's bedroom, Isabella in her arms…

"Can I have a cuddle with her please?" I questioned, holding my arms open

She smiled at me and nodded her head, placing her into my arms… "Where are you going?"

"Back to uni…" I informed her as I cradled Isabella back and forth

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know whether I'm going back for anything else yet," I admitted "but I need to sort things with Josh."

"Sweetie, you've not spoken in weeks," she sighed "are you sure the best thing is to just turn up unexpected?"

"I can't have another conversation with him on the phone," I informed her "I need to see him. I need to apologise for pushing him away when all he wanted to do was help me get through."

"Okay. Do you need a ride to the bus station?" she inquired as I handed Isabella back to her

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'm meeting Debbie for lunch, and then I'm heading back."

"Okay, well let me know when you get there then, yeah?" she asked

I nodded my head and hugged her tightly… "Thank you."

"What for?" she questioned

"For being there for me," I replied "I couldn't have got through these last few weeks without you."

She smiled at me warmly… "You're more than welcome anytime. Good luck!"

"Thanks." I stated as I opened the front door and made my way onto the porch "See you soon."

JOSH'S POV:

"Josh…" Spencer's voice called as I made my way across the grass to the main building

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to face him as he reached me

"There's a party tonight, do you fancy it?" he questioned

"I'm not really in the party mood," I admitted "but thanks for the invite."

"If you change your mind, it's at dorm 290. I might see you there!" he informed me

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched him walk away and turned back to finish my walk across to the main building. Arriving back at the dorm room, I dumped my bag in the hallway and made my way through to the living room, seeing some of my books set out from where I'd left them this morning. Sighing heavily, I turned and made my way out of the door again…

EVIE'S POV:

"Josh? Hello, anyone here?" I questioned as I walked back into the dorm room as evening fell

Sighing heavily as I didn't get a reply, I set my suitcase down and walked through into the living room, seeing all of Josh's books set out on the coffee table. Glancing into the kitchen, I smiled warmly as I noticed there were no dirty pots in the sink, only clean ones draining on the draining board. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialled Josh's number…

"_Hi, this is Josh, please leave a message…"_

"Hey, Josh, it's me." I informed him as I got his answer phone "I'm just letting you know I'm here in the dorm room, wondering where you are. I'll hopefully see you soon. Bye."

**What will happen when Josh and Evie come face-to-face?**


	48. Chapter 48

JOSH'S POV:

I went to check the time on my phone, seeing I had a new voicemail message. Moving to a quieter spot within the party, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I listened to Evie's voice informing me she was back…

EVIE'S POV:

I heard the front door to the dorm room open an hour later and walked into the hallway, seeing Josh shutting and locking it behind him…

"I take it I won't be leaving then?" I inquired

"What?" he questioned as he turned to me

"You're locking the door…" I replied "You won't be asking me to leave, I'm guessing?"

"I don't know…" he admitted "You are capable of unlocking a door, right?"

"I deserved that." I sighed

"No you didn't, I'm sorry." he replied "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I informed him "So much."

"So now you're back, does that mean you're staying?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Maddy's been expelled," I admitted "and has been charged with my attack, so I don't have anything to worry about, so I can concentrate on university again and getting our relationship back on track."

"We still have a relationship?" he asked

"I never stopped loving you, Josh. I just needed time and space to get my head straight." I replied "And I had to end things with you because you were a permanent distraction for me."

He smiled at me warmly… "I thought you'd appreciate distractions…"

"I do." I informed him "But I just didn't then, not at that time. Does that make sense?"

He nodded his head… "So what happens between us now then?"

"That depends on you." I replied "You're the one calling the shots."

**What will Josh say?**


	49. Chapter 49

JOSH'S POV:

"_You're the one calling the shots."_

"I've missed you." I admitted as I moved closer to Evie

"I've missed you too." she mirrored "I'm sorry for what I put you through, I really am."

"I know." I informed her "What do you say to this? A completely fresh start, we don't let anyone or anything come between us? How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." she replied, smiling at me warmly

EVIE'S POV:

It was now 3 weeks later, and I was thankful that my work had been sent through to me or else I would have fallen way behind with the time off I'd had. Making my way into mine and Josh's dorm room, I sighed as I flopped down onto the sofa and began to pick up one of my books, beginning to read through it…

JOSH'S POV:

I walked into the living room after my last lecture of the day, smiling warmly as I found Evie asleep on the sofa, a book she'd obviously been reading resting on her chest. Moving over to her, I picked it up and closed it, reaching for the blanket just behind her, draping it over her before sitting myself down and setting myself up to do an assignment…

EVIE'S POV:

I groaned as I came to, opening my eyes to notice I had a blanket draped over me and Josh was sat in the chair…

"Hey, sleepyhead," he chuckled as I stretched and sat up "I was just about to order pizza!"

"Mind-reader!" I proclaimed "How long have I been asleep?"

"You were out for it when I got back, so at least 3 hours." he informed me

"I must've been tired…" I sighed as I stood up, feeling myself wobble slightly, clutching onto the sofa arm

"Evie, are you okay?" Josh asked worriedly, standing up and making his way over to me

"Yeah, I think I just stood up too quickly," I admitted "plus I'm hungry and need a drink!"

"Okay." he replied "I'll get ordering our pizzas then."

I smiled at him warmly and made my way into the kitchen…

**Is Evie okay? Hmm, I wonder…**


	50. Chapter 50

EVIE'S POV:

The film we were watching in Media Studies had flashing lights, and I tried to act as though I felt okay but I didn't. My eyes kept going funny, my head felt as though there was an elephant stamping around inside it and my body felt numb…

"Evie, Evie, you're okay." my friend Laura assured me as I opened my eyes "don't panic, you're okay."

"What happened?" I questioned

"You had some sort of seizure." the university nurse informed me "An ambulance is on it's way."

"Why?" I inquired

"You have to be taken to the hospital, Evie." she explained "For tests and scans. We don't know why you had this seizure. It could be to do with the attack, or it could be something completely different."

"But I've only just got back here, I can't leave again!" I proclaimed

"Stay calm and drink this." she replied, handing me a bottle of water as I was eased into a sitting position "What do you think caused it?"

"I don't know…" she admitted

JOSH'S POV:

My phone started to ring as I made my way back to the dorm room that evening. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw that it was Hannah's number…

"Hannah, hi, is everything okay?" I questioned

"We didn't want to worry you until your lectures had finished…" she admitted "But Evie's been brought into hospital."

"What? Why?" I inquired as I turned on my heel and made my way to the exit of the building "Is she okay?"

"She had some sort of seizure in her Media Studies lecture." she informed me "She's currently having a brain scan."

"I'm on my way!" I proclaimed as I hurried off campus "I'll be there as soon as I can."

EVIE'S POV:

"Did you ring Josh?" I asked Auntie Hannah as she sat at my bedside after I'd returned from my scans and tests

She nodded her head… "He said he'd be here as soon as he could."

As she finished speaking the door opened and Josh burst in… "I got here as soon as I could."

"Yeah, we can tell." Auntie Hannah chuckled "Sit down; I'll get you some water."

"Thanks." he replied "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine, and seem fine, but the doctors want to keep me in for observation." I informed him

"It's just procedure." Auntie Hannah admitted as she handed Josh a bottle of water "They'll want to monitor you just in case you have another seizure."

I nodded my head in understanding… "I've been thinking."

"What about?" she questioned

"What it could be, why I had a seizure so suddenly," I admitted "what if it is because of the attack? You read stories like it all the time, someone's hit over the head and a few weeks later they have a seizure, and it leads to an epilepsy diagnosis."

"You can't think like that, Evie." Uncle Zac informed me

"But I have to." I replied "What if it is epilepsy? It'll affect me for the rest of my life!"

"Come on, calm down," Auntie Hannah begged "you heard the doctor, stress isn't good for you!"

I sighed heavily… "What am I going to do if it is?"

"Whatever it is, we'll work through it together." Josh informed me as he took my hand in his "I promise."

**What could be wrong with Evie?**


	51. Chapter 51

JOSH'S POV:

Evie's doctor made her way into the room and introduced herself to us as Doctor. Michaels. Checking through her notes, she looked up at Evie…

"It's not good news, is it?" Evie asked

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Macguire." she informed us "From what we can tell from the tests we've run so far, that looks like the most probable diagnosis, but until we've run an EEG test, which will happen whilst you're asleep, I'm afraid we can't give you a definite diagnosis."

"What's an EEG test?" Evie inquired

"It's a simple test, nothing to worry about." she replied "We'll put electrodes onto your head, and they'll monitor the activity within your brain. Miss. Macguire, this is your first seizure, is that correct?"

She nodded her head…

"And were you tired when the seizure happened?" she questioned

"I guess…" she admitted "I was watching a film in Media Studies and it was in a darkened room, but I hadn't slept very well the night before."

"Okay," she replied "well what we're going to do is in the next few hours, we're going to give you some medicine which will send you to sleep and then the electrodes will be attached and we'll run the EEG test, if that's all okay with you?"

Evie glanced up at me and I entwined my hand with hers… "I'll be just outside."

"And we will too." Hannah informed her

"What about Isabella? Don't you have to be getting back to her?" Evie inquired

"We'll call Oscar and explain the situation. He'll understand." Hannah replied

"I can't put you guys out like that…" she sighed

"We're staying until we know what's going on, end of story." Hannah informed her

"Miss. Macguire, what will your decision be?" Doctor. Michaels asked

She glanced at me again and I smiled at her warmly, stroking my thumb across her knuckle…

"I'll do it." she informed her

"Okay," she replied "I'll get the medicine organised and be back soon."

Nodding her head in understanding, Doctor. Michaels left the room and Evie turned over onto her side to face me…

"I'm scared…" she admitted

"You don't have anything to be scared about," I assured her "you're going to be fine."

"Am I? What if I have epilepsy, Josh?" she questioned "What then?"

"We'll deal with it," I informed her "it's a controllable condition, and we'll all be here to support you every step of the way."

**Poor Evie… Just when she thought she could start to get her life back on track...**


	52. Chapter 52

EVIE'S POV:

"Is it good news or bad news?" I asked as Doctor Michaels walked back into the room the next morning

"Bad news, I'm afraid, Evie." she informed me

"Do I have epilepsy?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Fortunately though, it's a treatable form."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked

"Some forms aren't as easy to diagnose and treat as Evie's is." she explained "We're lucky in this case because Evie's can be treated with three times daily medication."

"Okay." I replied "And what does this mean for my university future?"

"As soon as we've got the medication sorted and you're feeling up to it you can go back to university." she informed me "Now I'll leave you some pamphlets to read through and I'll be back in a little while to sort out your medication."

"Thank you." Hannah proclaimed as Doctor Michaels left the room "Evie?"

"I'm okay, I think." I admitted "It's just a lot to get my head around."

"I think you should come back to the Bay with us, just for a few days." she informed me

"I can't miss anymore uni," I replied "If I do I'm really going to fall behind."

"Either way you're going to need to rest," she admitted "so you can either do that in the Bay or in your uni dorm room. You can't rush straight back to your lectures."

"Hannah's right, Evie." Josh informed me "You can't push yourself to feel 100% when you don't'."

"I can't fall behind." I admitted "So I'm going to stay at uni and work from my dorm room."

JOSH'S POV:

Hannah, Zac, Evie and I returned to the university two hours later, making our way into mine and Evie's dorm room…

"You guys can go now," Evie informed Hannah and Zac "me and Josh will be okay."

"Do you know what you're doing with your medication?" Hannah asked

"Yes," Evie replied "three times a day, one tablet each time."

"Okay." Hannah sighed "You call us; day or night if you need anything, either of you, you got that?"

Evie and I nodded our heads in unison…

Once Evie had headed off to bed, I opened up my laptop to see I had a missed Skype call from my Mum. Seeing she was online, I called back…

"Hey, sweetie." she greeted me

"Hi, Mum." I mirrored as I ran my hands over my face

"You tired?" she questioned

"Yeah," I replied "it's been a very long, very busy day."

"Talk to me…" she begged "Your Dad's watching the game in the other room and it's driving me crackers!"

I smiled warmly… "Evie's not well."

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"She's been diagnosed with epilepsy, Mum." I informed her "She had a seizure during a lecture yesterday."

"Sweetheart, why didn't you let me know sooner?" she questioned

"I haven't had the chance," I admitted "I'm sorry, but you know now."

"I'm coming into the city tomorrow to start my Christmas shopping so I'll pop in" she informed me "I'll bring some meals. Is there any shopping you need?"

"Can I text you a list?" I questioned

"Course," she replied "I'll see you tomorrow, love. Get yourself to bed."

"Night, Mum." I stated "Love you."

"Love you too." she mirrored

**Hello again, Debbie! How do you think Evie and Josh will cope with Evie's epilepsy?**


	53. Chapter 53

EVIE'S POV:

Josh had left for lectures earlier that morning and as I sat watching boring daytime TV per his request, a knock at our dorm room door sounded. Switching the TV off, I walked down the hallway and opened the door to Debbie…

"Debbie, hi." I greeted her "What are you doing here?"

"I've done some shopping for you," she informed me "and I was hoping you'd help me wrap some presents before I head back home. That husband of mine and Andy are always trying to snoop…"

I smiled at her warmly… "Did Josh ask you to come?"

"We spoke last night, and he told me. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." she proclaimed

"I'm good, honestly." I informed her "Just fed up of resting already."

"Well it's a good job I'm here, because I'm gonna put you to work." she admitted "You get started on putting these away, and I'll put the kettle on."

"Okay," I replied, chuckling softly as I followed her into the kitchen

JOSH'S POV:

"You can't come in yet!" Evie proclaimed as she hurried into the hallway as I walked in the door

"What?" I asked "Why?"

"Your Mum's here and she's wrapping your Christmas presents." she informed me "So go straight into the bedroom and we'll shout you when we're done."

"Okay." I replied, kissing her softly

"Josh…" she called as I was about to walk into our bedroom

"Hmm?" I questioned

"Thank you." she replied, smiling at me warmly "Today was just what I needed."

EVIE'S POV:

Josh, Debbie and I made our way to where her car was parked with the presents she'd wrapped up. Opening the car boot, we placed them in and she shut it, turning to us both…

"When will we be seeing you over Christmas?" she questioned

"I'm spending Christmas Day with my lot," I admitted "but I've been thinking…"

"What about, dear?" Debbie inquired

"How about the four of you join us in Summer Bay?" I suggested "Auntie Hannah and Uncle Zac will be fine with it, and it'd be a good chance for the two families to meet."

"Are you sure they'd be okay with it?" Josh questioned

"I'd have to check, but yeah, I'm sure it'd be fine." I replied "So, if they say yes, are you in?"

"What do you think, Josh?" Debbie asked, raising an eyebrow at her youngest son

"I think it'd give you a break for a change," he informed her "so if it's okay with Evie's Aunt and Uncle, I'm in."

I smiled at him warmly… "I'll let you know when I've spoken to Auntie Hannah, Debbie."

"Okay, love." she replied "And make sure you get that chicken cooked tonight! It'll last for at least 3 days!"

**What do you think Hannah and Zac will say to Christmas with the Barrett's? Is Evie jumping the gun a bit?**


	54. Chapter 54

EVIE'S POV:

"Thank you!" I proclaimed as I opened one of Auntie Hannah and Uncle Zac's presents to me "It's the one I wanted."

"We know," Auntie Hannah informed me "because you've done nothing but go on about it."

I smiled at her warmly and engulfed them both in a hug… "Thank you."

"Sounds like someone needs a feed…" Uncle Zac admitted as Isabella started to cry

"How about I do it?" I suggested "You two have got enough on today…"

"Would you?" Auntie Hannah questioned "Thanks. I can jump in the shower and get started on dinner."

"Okay." I replied "Just point me in the right direction of everything and she'll be in safe hands."

JOSH'S POV:

"This is Evie's place?" Andy questioned as Dad made his way up the driveway

"Well her Aunt and Uncle's, but yeah." I replied "What do you think?"

"It's a palace." he proclaimed

"Not exactly," I replied, chuckling lightly "it's just like ours inside, isn't it, Mum?"

She nodded her head as Dad stopped the car and switched off the engine, the four of us climbing out, Andy and I helping Dad carry the things from the boot that Mum had insisted on bringing up to the door as Mum made her way there…

"Hi, come on in." Evie proclaimed as she opened the door to us "you didn't have to bring anything, Auntie Hannah said you didn't."

"It's not fair if she's lumbered with all the cooking, is it?" Mum inquired "Where is she?"

"I'm here, Debbie." Hannah informed her as she made her way into the hallway "Hi."

"Hi," she mirrored "Hannah, this is my husband Johnny and son Andy."

"Nice to meet you both." she greeted them "Why don't you go and set that stuff down in the kitchen whilst Evie and Josh fix drinks?"

EVIE'S POV:

"I wondered where you'd got to…" I admitted as I made my way over to Josh who was helping prepare vegetables "I see you've been roped in."

"Yep," he replied, turning to me and kissing me softly "hi."

"Hi." I mirrored, smiling at him warmly "So everything seems to be going well so far, doesn't it?"

He nodded his head in agreement… "Let's just hope it stays that way."

"Your Mum didn't have to bring all that, and she certainly didn't have to get me anything." I admitted

"What are you two talking about?" Debbie asked as she made her way over to us

"I'm just saying you didn't have to bring all that, and you didn't have to get me anything." I informed her

"Well it's tough, isn't it?" she questioned "Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly as I played with the bracelet they'd got me as it sat on my wrist

"What about you, Josh?" Debbie inquired

"What about me what?" he asked

"What did you get Evie for Christmas?" she questioned

"I actually haven't given her it yet…" he admitted

"What?" she inquired "Well you'd better do so now, hadn't you? Go on, I'll finish off here!"

Josh and I chuckled as Debbie hurried us out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind us to give us some privacy. Leaning against the wall, Josh pulled something from his pocket and handed it to me…

**What could Josh have gotten Evie for Christmas, do you guys think?**


	55. Chapter 55

**Last chapter for a while unfortunately, guys. My motivation and inspiration has sadly disappeared. I'll be back as soon as I can though… **

EVIE'S POV:

"Josh, it's beautiful." I proclaimed as I opened the box

"Do you like it?" he questioned

I nodded my head and took it from the box and handed it to him, setting the box down on the side… "Will you put it on for me please?"

He nodded his head and unclasped the chain, settling it on my wrist… "Perfect."

I smiled at him warmly and wrapped my arms around his neck. Moving my face closer to his, our lips were just about to brush when Andy opened the door from the kitchen…

"Sorry, lovebirds." he chuckled

"You coming back through?" Josh asked

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I informed him, smiling at him warmly

Following Andy back into the kitchen, I made my way into my bedroom and sat down on my bed…

JOSH'S POV:

"Josh, where's Evie?" Hannah asked "We're about to start serving up."

"I don't know." I replied "She said she'd be back in a minute, but that was when we were in the hall."

"Could you go and see if you could find her please?" she questioned

I nodded my head and made my way out of the room. Seeing her bedroom door was ajar, I poked my head around the door and saw her fitting… "Hannah!"

"What is it?" she inquired as she hurried through "Okay, help me out here. Throw those pillows on the floor but make sure there's one behind her head and make sure she's laid flat. Hold her as still as you can. Josh, come on, I need your help!"

EVIE'S POV:

"What happened?" I questioned

"You had a fit," Auntie Hannah informed me "Josh found you."

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" I admitted, smiling weakly at Josh as he sat at the end of my bed

"He was brilliant," she replied "he helped me out no end."

"Is dinner nearly ready?" I asked "I'm starving!"

Auntie Hannah smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied

**Oh dear, what a way to spoil Christmas Day for Evie by having a fit. At least she's okay. What will the rest of Christmas Day hold for them?**

EVIE'S BRACELET:

en-au/explore/products/bracelets#!590507CZ


End file.
